Brought Together
by TITANcheetah001
Summary: My name's Izm, Izm Tanner. I go to Hedone High, Boarding School for Boys. I write chapters here as well as Dare. I sped down the road a little too fast and turned too sharply. I was afraid I would hit the girl. My bike skidded under me and I fell, hard.
1. Very Important Reminder

**Greetings from FanFiction!**

**I am TITANcheetah001, the author of this story!**

**This is just a complimentary reminder that this publishing is about a group of high school boys in a school known as Hedone High: Boarding School for Boys.**

**I did not create this. Their creator is **_**Darqx**_** on deviantART. I take no credit for them.**

**These guys are awesome! I encourage you to read their comic strips!**

**Warmest regards,**

**~TITANcheetah001**


	2. The Kid On the Street Bike

Hi, my name's Delilah Calico. You probably know me from the Invader Zim stories that Me, Zim, Dib, and Gaz write.

But this is way before them. Hell, this is before I even left my hometown in California!

This is about my love before Zim, Izm. I know, the name sounds familiar, right?

Before I moved, I lived on Arboleda Street, house number 23, in the city of Rancho Santa Margarita. We call it RSM for short.

I didn't really have any friends except for my brother, Aaron. I also have shapeshifting abilities; I can turn into any creature you can think of, alive, mythical, or extinct. My parents are divorced and I live with my mom and pet cat, Calli, and the family dog, Kes. I was happy enough.

It was a regular night, after dinner I go ride my electric razor scooter around a few blocks just for some fresh air.

I sighed. I flew down the street and turned sharply right. If I went down this road a little more, I would have hit Altisima Park. I didn't feel like going there, so I instantly slowed and did a U-turn. I sped up the hill again. It was getting a tad steep towards the top, so I stopped my razor and walked up the rest of the way. At the peak of it, I started my razor again and sped down Los Alisos.

I couldn't hear much because of the wind in my ears, but I heard something coming at the end of the street. I tried to screech to a stop, but a Kawasaki came at me on the corner. I swerved out of the way in time, but not so much the cyclist.

He wasn't wearing a helmet (#1 reason for motorcycle deaths!). I saw that his bike skidded under him and he flipped over, landing on his back. Oh God, I hope he didn't break something! The bike finally stopped sliding and I dragged it over to the side. I pulled his unconscious body onto the side too.

He's alive. I had half a heart attack there. "Are you OK? Hello?" I said to him.

I think my voice woke him up. He twitched his hand to his face and took off the goggles over his eyes. His eyes were beautiful, but scary at the same time; blood red with a pang of brown.

"What happened?" he asked as he tried to sit up. He stopped halfway and lay back down in pain.

"You're gonna be fine," I said.

This time he sat up fully but moaned in more pain. "My back... It hurts," he said.

"I can help," I said. He had a few scratches on his face, but those weren't serious. I have a friend in China who taught me how to reduce and numb chi through precise jabs so the body won't feel the pain anymore.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked him.

"My back and thighs," he answered.

I jabbed his spine, shoulder blades, and the tops of his thighs. The boy instantly loosened up and his pain fell. "How did you do that?"

"A friend," I smiled.

"Thanks, I'm Izm," he introduced himself.

"My name's Delilah, but call me Dare," I said.

"Delilah's a pretty name," he complimented as he stood up. I got up after him.

"Thanks." He took his bike from the ground and started it. "And I'm sorry that I threw you off," I apologized.

"It's fine, I shouldn't have been going that fast anyway."

"So, I'll see you around?"

He pulled his goggles over his eyes. "I guess."

"Bye,"

"Bye, Dare,"

He took off in the opposite direction from me. I looked back, taking my razor and starting it. I put on my helmet.

I was about to push myself off the ground, but I heard Izm's motorcycle rushing back to me.

"Hey! Dare!" he called to me.

I stopped my razor and looked at him pulling up next to me.

"This might sound stupid, but I want you to meet some of my friends," he said.

I looked at him, face expressionless. He seems like the kind of person that would never wipe that smile off his face.

I'm a shapeshifter, but I'm NightTiger to some. I'm basically a hometown hero. If somebody's getting mugged or something, I'm there beating the crap out of the crooks. I can also sense when lies are being told; when you lie, a fear hormone is released in your body and I can feel it.

Well, he's not lying... I felt a strange safe feeling around him. My heart was beating a little faster.

And besides, huh, if he tries anything, I'll be the one getting out unhurt!

But, I feel a sense of trust inside him...

"OK, but if-"

"Do you trust me?" He held out his hand.

I paused, "... Strangely enough, I somehow do," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hop on," he twitched his head to the back of his motorcycle.

"Yeah, uh, I can take myself thanks." I started my razor.

"You sure you can keep up?" he teased.

I'LL TURN INTO A FREAKING CHEETAH RIGHT NOW LET'S SEE _YOU_ KEEP UP!

"Get on," he smiled, "Trust me."

"Fine," I gave up. I shut off my razor and folded it into the sash I keep for it on my shoulder.

I flipped my hair on got on Izm's motorcycle.


	3. Caleb

Good Lord, my mom's going to MURDER me!

We pulled up to a really big school; it looked like it had had dorms, so I thought it was a boarding school.

Izm pulled over on the bike rack. He pulled up his goggles on his forehead. "This is Hedone High," he said, "Boarding school, all boys,"

I narrowed my eyes at that comment. All boys? WHAT!

"Uh, all boys?" I asked as I got off.

"Don't worry; my friends are NOT horny bastards."

"Uh... M'kay," I replied. He took my hand and led me inside the school. The sun was actually just setting. Are girls even allowed on campus?

We wandered through the halls towards the dorm rooms. Both of us were speechless. "Why'd you suddenly bring me here?" I asked him.

"I just got a feeling," he replied.

I smelled a hostile human scent. I could hear a few footsteps in the distance. "Someone's coming," I warned him.

"Hey Izm!" called the hostile voice.

Izm stepped in front of me, being pretty protective of some girl that he just met TODAY.

"Caleb," Izm called.

Caleb and two other guys stepped from the hall. "Who's the pretty little outsider?" he asked.

I stepped in front of Izm, cracking my knuckles for a fight. "My name's Delilah," I said tauntingly, "Mind getting the _hell_ out of the way?"

"No thanks," he replied, "You're not welcome here anyway. Boys," he turned to his henchmen, "Get the little brat; I got Izm!"

The two came at me with fists. Caleb socked Izm in the face. I easily dodged the two idiots and grabbed one of them. I elbowed them in the spine and they fell to the ground, temporarily crippled. I left that one there and turned to the other kid.

Izm and Caleb were going animal on each other.

I flicked my head away from them, just in time to get the wind knocked out of me with the kid's knee. I stayed up and took a deep breath. I quickly regained my breath and strongly jabbed the kid in the face. He fell, but got up and tried and uppercut on me. I caught his fist and twisted it down. I quickly took my other fist and jabbed him in the face again. Then I kicked his crotch, mercilessly.

Now I had Caleb. He was busy with Izm. I grabbed his neck from behind and almost twisted it. He turned and grabbed the back of my shirt and shoved me into a locker. He tripped Izm.

Out of nowhere, Caleb pinned me to the wall and pulled out a jack knife. He was going to stab me. He brought the knife above his head, but stopped short because Izm threw a strong punch to the base of his spine.

However, that didn't really stop Caleb. He aimed for my heart, but I moved a little and he left a deep and bloody gash in my right arm.

Izm went crazy and yanked Caleb and pummeled him with punches. I took the knife out of my arm and felt half the blood I had in my body just leak out of the wound.

Caleb was covered with bruises. Izm left him on the ground and ran over to me. I was barely standing up because the pain hurt so badly. It cut into my muscle and almost to bone.

I looked up at Izm and cried. "It's OK, you'll be fine," he said softly to me. He took my other arm and left the three goons laying there.

"I'm not done with you yet, bitch!" Caleb called painfully.

I lost it, "PISS OFF YOU ASSHOLE!" I screamed back at him.

Izm supported me and led me to someone's dorm. He knocked on the door desperately. I felt like fainting. I had left a trail of blood from the hallway to the front of the door.

A dark kid with major fang bangs opened the door. There were a few more kids inside, but I couldn't care less. I wanted the bleeding to stop.

"What the hell did you do, Izm?" he asked.


	4. Stupid Bloody MotherFucking Bastard Scar

"Don't ask, just help her," Izm barked at him. "Marcus," he turned to a shorter blond kid, "get the first aid kit,"

Marcus ran into the bathroom and pulled a kit from underneath the sink. ".D," Izm flicked his head to the kid who answered the door, "Help me stop the bleeding."

.D took some gauze and wrapped it around my arm. "Keep pressure on it," he said.

Two other kids were sitting on the couch staring at me. "What are you looking at?" I demanded as I sat down next to them.

"What happened?" asked one of them, he looked Asian.

"Caleb happened," Izm said.

"He did this?" asked the other kid, who was wearing a backwards baseball cap.

"Yeah, that son of a-"

"Hey, guys," I interrupted, "I'm sorry, but I need to see a _real_ nurse; where's the office?"

"If you go, they'll find out I brought you here,"

"Well then, they'll just have to find out." Blood leaked through my gory wound. I couldn't feel my fingers at all.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Zeke, could you get that?"

The kid with the hat stood up, but I got to the door first.

Blood was dripping from my wound, down my arm, and onto the carpet. My shirt was definitely stained. Spots of crimson decorated my face and neck. Red was all over my hands.

I looked like a horror movie.

As I opened the door, I left some of the liquid on the handle. There was a really pretty black woman who brought a thick first aid kit and was dressed in, yes, a nurse outfit.

"Oh you poor thing, can I come in?" she asked.

"Nurse Isla!" said the Asian boy, "Yes! We need to help her!"

The nurse came inside and immediately tended to my wound. She started talking as she unwrapped the gory gauze from my painful gash. "I was wandering through the halls when I saw a trail of blood leading to A.E.D.'s dorm room. I was wondering whose blood it was. What's your name, sweetheart?"

"My name is Delilah," I answered.

"Izm," A.E.D. ordered, "Talk. Now."

"Caleb just came out of nowhere and beat the crap out of me!" Izm started, "Dare took out both of his goons while I was fighting him. He pulled a knife on her and if I didn't do anything, he would have stabbed her to death!"

"Caleb Donahue?" asked Nurse Isla.

"Yes,"

"He sends a lot of boys into my office. And speaking of which, you'd better come with me, sweetie." She looked at my right arm and sighed sadly. "I haven't seen anything as gory as this in months."

The nurse took my left arm and led me out the door. "I'll be back with her so she can stay with you guy for a few days," she said.

"I'm coming too!" Izm called as he ran up to us.

"That's good," I said sarcastically, "I _need_ company,"

_**

* * *

**_

Me and Izm were sitting in the nurse's office. She was going to give me a numbing shot so I couldn't feel the pain, or my _arm_.

"Dare," Izm started, "I know you probably hate me for this, but-"

"Don't explain," I looked at him softly, "It's OK; I'll be fine."

"Nurse Isla said you'll get a scar."

"So what? I'm _proud_ of the scars I get!"

"Sorry, I'm just being paranoid and worried."

"It's not your fault, I just don't know how I'm gonna tell my mother about this..."

"This is my fault,"

"It's _not_ your fault; it's Caleb's!"

He smiled a little at me. I looked away.

Nurse Isla came back in the room with a big needle. I narrowed my eyes at it.

"That thing's going in her arm?" Izm looked as terrified as I did.

"It's either this or endure agonizing pain," she replied.

"I'm going with the needle," I said.

She poked the needle through the skin of my arm where my wound was. I clenched my teeth, wishing for it to be over.

"It is done," she said.

I turned my head back to her. "That's it?"

"Yes, but I'll have to wash and wrap your cut anyway, can you feel the rest of your arm?"

I tried to clench my hand in a fist, but I couldn't feel anything move.

"Good, you'll be limp for a few days and that's why you'll have to stay here until you can fully use your right arm."

"What! I can't go home? I'm forced here?" I shouted.

"I'm sorry, but it's for the sake of your wound. Shall I call your parents?"

I looked down at my feet. "Yes, please,"

She handed me the phone. "Dial the number for me please."

I dialed my phone number with my left hand. These few days are gonna suck because I'm right-handed.

Izm wasn't doing anything. He just sat next to me.

My brother picked up the phone. I think Nurse Isla put it on speaker. "Hello?" he said.

"Aaron," I said. The nurse cut me off though.

"Hello. My name is Isla; I'm the school nurse at Hedone High Boarding School for Boys. It seems that your..." She looked at me.

"Sister; that's my brother," I said.

"Ahem, your sister has been found on school grounds with-"

"My Doodles! At an all boys school! What is she DOING there!" My own brother probably thinks I'm a total slut now.

"It's not what you think," said the nurse calmly, "I've just recently treated a serious wound on her arm that was given to her by one of the students. I prescribed to her that she cannot leave until she regains full usage of her right arm."

"Can I talk to her?" he asked.

"Of course," she handed the phone to me.

"Hey Wolfie," I greeted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?" he yelled through the phone.

"It's fine, you don't have to talk in caps lock, bro," I said.

"Fine, why are you even over there at an _all boys_ school?"

I narrowed my eyes at Izm, who was taken aback by my sudden hostility. "A friend of mine wanted me to meet his roommates,"

"How far away are you?"

I was about to answer, but the nurse took the phone from me. "I'm afraid that Delilah can't leave the building or come home."

"Can I come over to the school and visit my sister?"

The nurse paused a moment, "Of course,"

"Thank you," Aaron paused, "I love you, Doodles."

"I love you to Aaron."

Nurse Isla hung up the phone and put it back in the receiver.

I looked at Izm, expecting an apologetic face. I saw an evil snicker.

"What." I asked, pissed off.

"Nothing, _Doodles_,"

"If I wasn't in pain, I'd smack you so hard right now."

"Delilah," said the nurse, "You can go back to A.E.D.'s room now."

"Thank you, Nurse Isla," I thanked her and Izm and I walked out the door.


	5. Aaron, Desmond, and Freddy Krueger

I miserably walked back to .D's dorm holding my busted numb arm. "You are so lucky I'm not murdering you right now," I taunted Izm.

"I'm just glad you're not NightTiger," he replied, "She's the toughest gal I've ever seen; it'd be nice to _date_ her!"

He did not just fucking say that.

_I'M_ NightTiger!

But I'm not saying that to his face!

NightTiger is a shapeshifting superhero. She usually fights crime in her hometown in RSM when she patrols after 8:00 pm.

"I know her," I smirked behind his back.

He turned around and faced me. "You do? Give her my number!"

"Oh wait, she says fat chance," I cracked up. I could have sworn when I looked into his eyes, I saw that he thought I was telling the truth.

Well, I do know NightTiger. I'm her. Izm's cute, but I don't think he's a real romantic person.

Whatever.

Izm opened the door and let me in. The rest of the guys were watching TV. All of they're heads turned when I walked in.

"Hey," I greeted sarcastically, "Whatcha watchin'?"

"Discovery's Shark Week," Zeke answered.

My eyes perked up. I love sharks! "Sweet! Did it attack a seal yet?"

"No, but it got a turtle,"

"Damn,"

Izm came up behind me. "Well, I brought you here for a reason; this is .D, Marcus, Wei Ren, and Zeke. You know me."

"Unfortunately," I said. .D laughed a little.

Marcus (the blond kid) yawned. "I'm gonna go back to my room."

"See ya," I said.

"And it's pretty unusual that Izm got a girl to stay with us," Wei Ren commented.

"It's not him, it's the arm; I'm forced to stay here until I can feel it again, which should be a few days."

"You can stay in my room," .D offered, "I don't have any roommates and I wouldn't trust Izm if I were you."

Izm smiled, a mischievous sparkle in his teeth.

"You see that?" .D whispered to me, "That's _pure chaos_ right there."

"I can see it in his eyes already," I replied. But you gotta admit, chaos is cute.

"You're learning."

"Kay, guys, night," Marcus said.

"Night Marky," Izm said.

"Night," the rest of us said at random times.

Marcus was just about to walk out the door, when he opened it to a boy with messy, dirty blond hair old enough to be in college.

"Aaron!" I ran up to him and hugged him with one arm.

"Hey sis," he replied, "I just followed the trail of blood here. How's your arm?"

"I'm fine, don't obsess over it." I moved out of the way, "This is my brother Aaron," I said, "Wolfie,"

Everyone burst out laughing, especially Izm, who fell on the floor and started rolling.

"Thanks Dare," Aaron said sarcastically.

"I'm getting you back for the Doodle thing," I replied.

"Kay I'm glad your arm's going to heal and I'd better be going," he started, "You guys take care of her or I'm going to choke every one of you with your ties."

"Kay I love you bro BYE." I pushed him out the door. Marcus left already.

I sat on the couch between Wei Ren (the Asian kid) and A.E.D. (the kid with the fang bangs), also known as .D.

Wei Ren looked at my face. I flicked my eyes at him, "What are you lookin' at?" I asked with hostility in my eyes.

He flung his head back to the TV. "Uh, nothing," he muttered.

Great. Now I have to stay with a bunch of boys that won't stop staring at me. It's not the _boys_ part I hate; I hate what they're _thinking_.

And trust me girls, you do NOT want to know how men think!

I sighed and let go of my arm, letting it fall to my side. "You guys got any blood-and-guts zombie invasion movies?" I asked.

.D looked at me, "Haven't you had _enough_ blood for a day?"

"I'm just the average horror flick lovin' girl. Anything but that _Twilight_ shit." I never liked Twilight. I hope I'm not offending you, but I thought vampires _DIE_ in sunlight, not turn into disco balls!

"I think we have The Shining, Day of the Dead, Hellraiser, Nightmare on Elm Street-"

My eyes perked up. "Is it the 2010 or the 1984 version?"

"2010, duh," .D replied.

"I'm so in," I said, "I _love_ Freddy Krueger."

Everybody stared at me. What? I like how he kills his victims! In fact I kind of based my fighting skills and quiet stalking off of him (as well as the claws! Haha).

"Excuse me?" .D stated.

"I like his claws," Izm stood up for me.

"But his complexion isn't the best," Zeke said.

"_That_," I said, "I agree on."

"Pop the disc in, .D," Wei Ren said.

_**

* * *

**_

"That's like the number one rule in horror flicks!" I complained, "_Always look behind you!_"

"I thought it was _no sex_," Izm said.

"You guys watch Scream too much," .D commented. I stuck my tongue out at him. This entire movie, I forgot that my arm was totally limp.

Wei Ren had to pause the movie because some guy knocked on the door.

"I got it," .D said.

He opened the door and some green-haired kid was standing there.

"Desmond?" Izm looked surprised, "What are you doing here?"

Desmond was about to say something, but he saw me and purred. "Well, I was _going_ to say that you're invited to my party, _but-_" He invited himself in and shoved himself next to me. "Hey babe!"

Izm cracked his knuckles in annoyance. "You touch her, you die," he spat.

Desmond kept smiling at me. "I'm not gonna-"

It was my turn. I narrowed my hazel cats' eyes into slits. I turned and deathly glared at him. "The longer you flirt, the more your life will become easier for me to _kill_."

All the boys were brushed back by that. "I don't go down without an ice cold murder," I said.

Just to freak Desmond out, I grew my teeth into lion fangs and smiled like a psycho. I giggled a little too evilly.

_All of them_ freaked out.

"Don't make this your last day, sweetie," I said to Des, keeping my smile.

He got off the couch. "OK guys, nice being here, se ya." He turned and ran sprinting out the door.

I quickly retracted my fangs and ditched the scary eyes. The other four boys stared at me in total shock. They all had the same face.

"How. Did. You. Do. That." Izm asked, totally freaked.

"CGI," I joked, "M'kay, unpause,"


	6. GET UP DARE!

It's almost midnight. Zeke and Wei Ren left after the movie. Izm's just saying night to me. .D's setting up the trundle bed for me. He bought it because Izm kept breaking into his room at night for some reason.

"Night Dare," Izm said.

"I'm still surprised that you took me in even though you didn't know me," I thanked.

"Dare," he held my left shoulder, "You had a _giant freaking hole_ in your arm; I wasn't just leaving you there."

I blushed. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome," he twinkled his auburn eyes.

He shut the door as he left.

"Dare," .D called, "Bed's ready,"

"Kay." I turned and left the door. I couldn't change into pajamas or brush my teeth (ew) tonight because 1. my arm and 2. I didn't bring my overnight stuff.

I got into the trundle bed. I flipped the pillow over. I'm not sleeping on the same side of pillow as Izm. "Night .D."

"Night,"

He flicked off the light. I laid there in the dark, listening to thoughts in my head about the boys. So far, I've looked into evidence that the boys are giving off if they like me or not.

A.E.D. … No

Marcus … Eh

Zeke … Nah

Wei Ren … Out of the corner of his eye

Desmond … Let go of me, pervert

Izm … shying away, shamefully looking at his feet

I'm part animal, remember? I can sense people's emotions if the vibes are strong enough.

Are you surprised about Izm? I am too.

I decided to try and forget about it and actually get some sleep.

I sighed, confused.

I think I like Izm a little. A little... too much.

_**

* * *

**_

"Wake. Up. Delilah." I heard a voice coming from above me. A finger was prodding my shoulder blade. "Get up. It's your turn to take a shower."

I growled loudly as I opened my eyes. "Ugh. What? Go away. Stop poking me."

"Really Delilah, get up please." A.E.D.'s voice made me sit up. "It's almost breakfast and it's your turn in the shower," he said.

I reluctantly got up from the trundle bed. "Fine," I hissed. .D was in his full school uniform. I checked my watch; it's only 7:35 am.

"They serve breakfast at eight in the cafeteria," he reminded me, "I'll see you there; come sit with us."

I looked back, "If 'us' includes Desmond, then I'll be sitting by myself thank you."

"It doesn't,"

"Good," I smiled, "then I call a spot next to Izm."

I closed the bathroom door and locked it. I stared at myself in the mirror. God dammit, I can't get rid of these cursed split ends, can I?

I saw a pile of folded clothes at the corner of the counter. It had a post-it note on it. It said my name. I picked it up and read it.

_Delilah,_

_I got this for you at the office. I hope you like it._

_-Izm_

I looked down at the clothes. It was a full girl's Hedone High uniform. Gray long-sleeve shirt, black vest, animal paw clip to close the vest, and red pleaded skirt.

I finished my shower fast and put it on. I have to say, it fit perfectly and the gray shirt went with my eyes. I loved it. I can't wait to tell him. I locked the dorm door behind me and sprinted to the cafeteria.


	7. Food Fight

I swung open the double doors to the Hedone High cafeteria. There were lots of kids everywhere. I could barely hear myself think from the talking. I looked around for the boys. I saw Desmond, jabbering it up. I turned my head the other way. Wei Ren and Izm were waving. A.E.D. flicked his head to where you get the food.

I grabbed a tray and stood in line. I forgot to say, but I could feel most of my arm today! Yay! I grabbed waffles, eggs, bacon, and milk. I'm a freaking carnivore; I'll eat almost anything except green veggies. I hate 'em.

I wandered over to them, carefully watching where I stepped; you never know when someone will trip you. I didn't see Caleb or his cronies at all, which put me on my guard.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them. Izm scooted over to make room for me.

"Hey Dare," they said.

"Hey, you're wearing the outfit I got for you," Izm said.

I nodded through a bite of bacon. I swallowed and licked my lips like a proper feline. "I still don't know how you got this though; didn't you say this was an all boys' school?"

"Well, It's a teacher's uniform," he confessed.

O rly?

"I'm asking you, how the hell did you turn half psycho on Des like that?" Zeke asked.

I didn't look like it because I have an unreadable poker face, but I desperately looked for a covering story. I'm not telling them that I'm a shapeshifter! Maybe yet.

"Well, when I grew my teeth, my canines were naturally sharper than a normal human child's," I quickly grew fangs on my pause, "I look like a freak when I smile."

"You're not a freak," Wei Ren said.

"But if you really want to know someone different," Marcus said, "Look at NightTiger, she's a changeling!"

Why are all the guys at this school talking about my other side? Damn! Maybe I won't be able to hide as well as I thought.

"_Why_ do you people constantly talk about her?" I asked.

Izm instantly swooned, "Because she's so fucking _hawt_,"

I'm actually getting kind of offended. "Do you know that NightTiger has a _SECRET IDENTITY_ just like everybody?" I sounded a little pissed.

"Yeah," .D said, "But I'm not love struck like some guys. She probably has too much on her hands to even find romance in her life."

O rly?

I lifted an eyebrow at him.

"You have a point Dare," Zeke stated, "but how can she hide the ears and the tail?"

"Besides," Wei Ren continued, "Dare, why are you jealous anyway?"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oooooooh! Someone's jealous!" Izm taunted.

"You really want to know why?" I asked menacingly, eyes in slits, "I'm jealous because none of you guys are gonna meet her, so why flock? I mean really! She's not interested in any of you idiots."

"_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_," Izm started singing, "_No way, no way, I think you need a new one.  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend!_"

Everybody cracked up.

STFU!

I grabbed a fork and jabbed right into the table with my _right_ hand. The prongs went halfway into full metal table. The laughing instantly stopped and they all stared at the fork.

To me it was a little funny because it looked bloody, but it just had thin ketchup on it.

"Izm," I sang, "You should be lucky that wasn't your _hand_."

"Yo Dare, I'm sorry, OK?" he apologized.

I had a strong compulsion to sing the rest of the chorus, but I kept it inside.

I blinked my eyes normal. "It's fine, but sorry I freaked you out," I stuck my tongue out at him.

I smelled something familiar and hostile. I turned my head and looked behind me.

"Aw shit, Caleb," I teased, "Looks like you lost the element of surprise, huh?"

"Shut up, ya dirty whore," he retorted.

Izm got up from the table. "You can't leave us in peace, can you?"

"She doesn't belong here, she never did; she's leaving."

"Uh, I think this was UNCLEAR, but it's YOUR fault that she's here in the first place! If you didn't stab her arm, she'd be home right now!"

"Why'd you bring her here in the first place, Izzy?"

"DO NOT call me that!" he yelled loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear. Everything quieted down into almost dead silence.

"I don't want you; I want to 'chat' with the girl," Caleb ordered. No one was behind him, but he acted like he had backup.

"Oh, so I don't have a name anymore?" I hissed at him.

I flipped my hair and got up from the table. I stepped in front of Izm protectively.

"What are you doing?" he whispered in my ear.

"You wanna God damn fight, Caleb, then you're gettin' a God damn _fight_."

Caleb cracked his knuckles happily, "That's what I love to hear,"

"But I'm just warning you; never mess with a girl-"

I was about to say the end when he threw me a nice fist to the face.

You know, an awesome thing about being an animal hybrid is that I get a lot of perks for my body and mind. For example, if I'm punched in the face, it's actually less likely to end up in a black eye. Other times, I can be as swift as a spider monkey and do amazing gymnastics, but that's just bragging.

The fist landed right on my nose. If I were human, it would have broken. But I'm an animal, so that's not happening yet. A lot of the boys around me were surprised that my nose wasn't even bleeding.

"You know, you should have let me _finish_ first," I taunted. I yawned and gave back that fist he gave me. I didn't move, but I totally knocked Caleb on the ground. Did I mention I yawned?

"Are you _toying_ with me?" he screeched.

"Well, I wouldn't really call it toying, but it's close," I replied sarcastically. He quickly got up from the ground and dusted himself off.

I think I heard some kid in the back of the room scream, "C'mon Caleb! She doesn't even _go_ to this school!"

Caleb turned his head to the voice. Big mistake; I flipped in a back-hand spring and kicked him in the face.

"This is getting too easy," I said, sticking the follow through and standing back up.

"You'll be sorry, bitch!" His mouth was barely bleeding.

"I wonder how it feels being a big _coward_ all the time!" I yelled at him. My voice echoed through the cafeteria. Everything was quiet, asides from me and Caleb.

Izm was standing behind me. I looked back at him. He stood there, horrified.

"Turn around now!"

"What, why?"

I flicked my head back to Caleb. He smashed his fist against my head. This actually hurt. I fell on my knees.

"Hey, I could actually feel that!" I taunted, "Finally! A boy who's not afraid to hit a girl with force! Those are hard to come by, nowadays, ya know?"

He lost it.

Caleb kicked me in the chest, knocking the wind out of me. I sputtered, coughing up a little blood. He kicked me in the head.

Bastard.

Steel-toe boots suck.

I got a cut on my forehead. I'm fine, though.

I growled like a wolf to myself. I'm now officially mad. If anything happens, I'm going to crack.

"So a little brat can't take a few hits?" Caleb retorted, "You stupid girls think you rule the world! All it takes is just a tiny jab to the neck and a little bitch like you is crying for mercy!"

I'm going to kill him.

I already have the blood of five people on my hands. I know how to kill with my bare hands. I don't care if a school is watching. He's not going to see another day alive.

What am I thinking?

I can't kill him even thought he's the worst scoundrel I've ever met.

Has another side taken over me?

I have a good side, and a bad side?

Whatever this is, I feel more bloodthirsty than ever. I wanted to stab him with bare claws. I can feel my eyes glowing full crimson blood with revenge.

I sprang up from the ground and attacked him in total bloodlust. This side just wants to kill for sport.

And yet I have a mild, loving side trying to stop me.

It's like having a good NightTiger on one shoulder and an evil NightTiger on the other.

I'm angry and confused. My mind is playing with me.

Izm backed away from me. I looked back from the half dead Caleb and mellowed a tiny bit.

Izm was terrified.

The boys were terrified.

I scared the crap out of everyone. And I didn't even mean to.

I grabbed Caleb's collar and yanked him on the ground behind me. I stomped on his chest and grabbed a knife from the table. A lot of the kids gasped.

"You don't know what it's like to be pounded every day by jealous whores," I hissed at him. "You have no idea how damn HARD life is for me! You're lucky enough that I haven't killed you yet! At least you have your cronies backing you up constantly; I have NOBODY to look out for me except ME! You ungrateful PIECE OF SHIT!"

I threw the knife at Caleb. It landed right next to his neck, almost cutting him. That's just where I aimed.

"Unless you really do want me to kill you, GET OUT."

Caleb painfully scuttled up from the ground and sprinted out the door.

I sighed and growled. The whole room was quiet, almost like waiting for me to say something.

"Never mess with a girl who has blood on her hands."

The room was dead silent. I stared at the door that Caleb retreated from. If I had a tail, I would have swished it. I brushed some hair from my face.

"You beat Caleb Donahue!" Zeke said.

I heard random whispers from around the room.

"She defeated him!"

"He ran from her! That's impossible!"

"What's her name?"

"She's pretty."

"She's so tough!"

"She looks like NightTiger!"

That comment made me tense up. These people never shut up about her, do they?

Izm smiled and walked up to me. "Her name is Delilah," he said triumphantly, "And she defeated Caleb Donahue!"

He held up my hand in the air. I had won.

People actually cheered for me!

I almost killed my worst enemy, but I felt good about it!

After some of the cheering died, I sat back down on the table and chewed some waffle.

"OK, _how_ did you do _that?_" Zeke sputtered.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Something happened when Caleb kicked you, what was it?"

"I just had a mental breakdown at him," I lied.

"Dare," A.E.D. started after a short pause, "What do you mean by 'blood on her hands'?"

The rest of the guys stopped chewing. I guess they remembered that quote.

I sighed. "You really want to know, .D?"

He nodded once.

"I know how to kill with my bare hands," I started.

They looked at me with OMG SHE CAN KILL US faces.

I growled to myself. "You guys asked. I killed five people with nothing but my person. And it's not my fault; they were the ones who tried to rape me first."

They were traumatized. I think they were a little scared of me.

"But..." Wei Ren broke the silence, "_How_ did you kill them?"

"Bloody vengeance, Ren," I answered, glaring. "I'm gonna go back to .D's dorm; I'm not hungry."

I never say that. I'm a bottomless pit sometimes.

I got up from the table and took my tray to the trash can. I dumped everything in and put the tray on top.

I pulled up my short uniform skirt and wandered back into A.E.D.'s room.


	8. Aw Shit, Perfect Timing!

I slammed the door behind me. I fell face-first onto the couch. I didn't feel like doing anything. Not watching TV, not listening to my iPod, I'm just sitting here bored.

I turned over and faced the TV. The remote was right in front of me. I reached out to grab it, but got to lazy to stretch an extra inch.

Now, I could feel my entire arm. I felt a lot better. I thought then that I should go home, but I didn't feel like leaving the couch for hours.

I wanted to _shapeshift_!

It's in my blood! If I don't, I feel like I'm gonna explode!

I morphed into my favorite animal, the Victorian cheetah. I spread myself out on the couch, head hanging over one side and tail dangling over the other. I purred to myself. I don't care if I get cat hair all over .D's couch, I just love to transform into different animals.

I still actually felt a little woozy from the fight _and_ .D waking me up too early for my taste.

I rested my eyes and unknowingly purred myself to sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

"Dare! It's lunchtime already! Come on; I waited two unbelievably long classes to get away from Izm!"

I woke up in a blast of insomnia. I stared at the door, horrified.

Shit.

It was A.E.D.

The door swung open. I looked at myself, still a cheetah.

.D stared at me, terrified. I guess they don't teach the do's and don'ts of what to do if there's a freaking giant big cat in your room.

"Oh my fucking God," he whispered to himself. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

I had to tell him I'm a changeling now. ".D! Don't make a scene! It's me!"

"It talks and it knows my name... I'm dreaming!"

"No, it's me!" I morphed back into human form, shamefully.

"Dare?" WTF, "You're a _cat_?"

"No," I confessed, "I'm a shapeshifter..."

He paused, taking in what had just happened three seconds ago. "You do look like NightTiger without the mask on."

"WHY does every motherfucking guy here talk about her?... But yes... I am NightTiger..."

A.E.D shut the door behind him and sat next to me on the couch. "So I guess that's why you were offended by the rest of the guys blabbering about you, huh?"

"Yup," I nodded, "Can you keep this a secret? Please? I don't want to interfere with anything, though."

"Of course; you're fine, Dare. But if there's cat hair on the couch, _you're_ gonna be the one vacuuming it off."

I smiled a little. "Thanks, but how did you take that in so fast? Normally people are totally horrified and scared of me after they see me as an animal."

"When you're stuck with the red-eyed idiot," He's talking about Izm, "You lose all sense of surprise. Plus, I could kind of guess from the fight that you were attacking Caleb like NightTiger would."

I sighed. "It's pretty freaking hard trying to hide it," I said.

My stomach growled.

"Is it lunchtime?" I asked.

"Hell yeah it is," .D answered, "Just whatever you do, don't do ANYTHING in front of Izm's roommate Desmond. He's the biggest person in the gossip vine."

I got up from the couch. "I'll keep that in mind."

"And as soon as you left the table, Izm said you looked hot in the femme uniform."

I twitched my head back to that comment. "Tell him I said some Nazis are cute."

Izm wears a Swastika armband on his left arm, in case I never said and you don't know.

"He says he just wears it for the design."

O rly?

"Screw it then," I replied, smiling.


	9. All Beat Up

The nurse called me to her office. I think she wanted to check on my stab wound. I already ate lunch.

A.E.D isn't telling anybody that I'm a shapeshifter. He's trustworthy enough. I'm just afraid that word will get out to the rest of this school. I could be an outcast already.

"You're all finished," replied Nurse Isla, "I'm very surprised that you can feel full sensation in your arm. It's like you aren't human."

That made me tense; I put my senses on high alert.

"Yes I'm human! Why wouldn't I be? I'm just a... girl!"

I sighed. I looked so stupid in front of her.

"Your wound should still be wrapped for the next few weeks; it's a little open. But remember to take the bandages off in the first week of December."

It's November 7th, so you know. Technically, it's still lunch hours for the boys, but the nurse called me in.

I noticed a few familiar scents. They were kind and soft, unlike Caleb's. These are probably my friends. I whiffed it in a little more, and I smelled thick blood.

I breathed in big time: A.E.D, Marcus, and Izm. Though, I couldn't tell _who_ was covered in blood. It's probably Izm, just my luck.

The door slowly opened. I had guessed right. Marcus opened the door for .D and Izm. He was covered in blood and scratches. He could barely walk without .D supporting him.

"Oh God, what happened?" I asked.

"Caleb happened," Izm choked out.

I looked at Marcus and A.E.D, they nodded.

"Actually," .D started, "Izm stole my cigarettes AGAIN. I chased him down the hall when he tripped and crashed into Caleb. They started fighting over you again."

I sighed. I switched my gaze over to Izm, sitting in the chair next to me.

"Come on," I said softly, "I'm not worth it."

"Yes... You are," he muttered back, grinning at me. I smiled back, blushing.

"I'll fix up your wounds right away;" the nurse said, "Delilah, you're free to go,"

But I don't want to leave Izm. I kind of like him.

I sat up and walked out the door, A.E.D watching me. He hasn't forgotten that I'm a _freak_.

"And Delilah," the nurse called to me, "You can go home whenever you like."

"Thank you Nurse Isla," I replied. I looked back at Izm, painfully holding a small gash in his shoulder.

I slowly closed the door behind me. I wandered out of the school's front entrance and up to Izm's Kawasaki. I removed my razor scooter from the handle. I attached the helmet to the band of the sash and put it on. I morphed into a Phoenix and took off from the ground when no one was looking.

I feel like it's my fault that Izm got hurt.


	10. Typing the Note

This is my first day back at school. A day passed by and I haven't heard anything from the boys.

When I got home last night, I got a thorough check from Mom and was hugged half to death by my brother. My cat Calli wouldn't leave me alone and the dog would always lick my hand if it was on my side.

In other words, I was loved.

Right now, I'm grabbing my pink and leopard print lunch box and walking to the lunch tables.

_**

* * *

**_

I landed on my doorstep. I ride to school and back on my razor. I took the helmet off and unlocked the door with my keys.

I rolled the razor inside. I put it by the entrance, took off my backpack, and ran upstairs to the loft with my homework.

Calli said hi, waiting for me on the loft. She's pretty much as smart as me because we actually do my homework together. She likes to, somehow. In fact, she's almost book smart enough to tutor elementary school kids!

Anyways, I pulled out my binder with all the shit I had to do in it.

"This sucks," I said to Calli.

She nodded in agreement. She poked at one of the math problems and showed me how to do it.

"It's 2? Doesn't look like it should be 2."

She meowed in my face.

"OK OK, it's 2,"

She smiled as I jotted down the method and 2.

"Math sucks," I complained.

Calli didn't hear me. She hopped off my desk and turned on the computer. She typed in my password.

YES SHE CAN TYPE AND YES SHE KNOWS MY PASSWORD! DON'T QUESTION ME!

But she can't click. She prodded her nose at the Microsoft Word icon.

"Word?"

I clicked it and a blank sheet of paper showed up.

Calli moved in front of the keyboard and slowly typed, 'Izm'.

I realized something. I shoved my homework to the side and started typing and typing and typing.

_**

* * *

**_

I pressed print. Calli sat next to me smiling. She meowed.

"No, not in person. But in _animal_! Black panther?"

She nodded vigorously. She stuck out her tongue playfully.

I smiled back.

I took the finished paper from the printer and folded it into three columns. I grabbed a pen and wrote on the top, 'Izm' in my prettiest cursive.

My mom grows some flowers in the backyard, including roses. I went outside and plucked two beautiful red ones about the same size.

I went into the garage and peeled off the large thorns. I peeked into the artsy-fartsy box next to the washing machine and pulled out thick silver ribbon.

I tied a bow on the roses and cut off the excess with my claws.

I looked outside again and noticed that the sun was almost down. A beautiful sunset skirted the hills.

This was the perfect time to 'deliver' the note. I'll work with my homework later.

"Bye Calli, I'll be back before the stars come out!"

She nodded once and watched me run out the door as a black panther.


	11. Panthers, Notes, and Roses

Um, my first chapter? How does this work?

This is Wei Ren's laptop. I'm borrowing it for a few chapters.

Oh, I'm Izm.

And yes, I wrote the summary for this.

I'm still really pissed at Caleb for everything. I don't even remember what I did to him! I still feel fucking sore from all the cuts and bruises he gave me. I hurt.

"Dude," remember Desmond? He's my crackhead roommate who can't stop throwing parties. And in a former chapter he tried to flirt with Delilah, but he failed and got the crap scared out of him, remember? "What are you doing?"

"I'm typing!" I replied.

"In your pajamas?"

"You're wearing your pajamas, too!"

"Whatever," he started flipping channels and stopped on a B-movie zombie flick.

I heard someone knock on the door. I got up from my bed and opened it.

I looked around outside but I didn't see anything. I felt something prodding my knee and looked down.

Oh shit panther.

Yet it looked friendly.

And it was pretty elegant.

"Who's there?" Des asked from behind me.

I froze and stared at the panther, something in its mouth. It swished its tail playfully.

"... Des, get the bat,"

"Why?"

"Give it to me now,"

"Again, why?"

I turned my head around and yelled, "A FREAKING PANTHER THAT'S WHY!"

"You mean like the football team?" he asked.

"HELL NO! A real freaking panther cat!"

"Yeah, sure, _get the bat yourself_,"

"But if I move it might eat me!"

I swiveled my head back to the big cat, which had tilted its head curiously.

"Um, shoo," I backed away a little.

It purred a little and held her head up to my hand.

"What? You want me to pet you?"

It looked up at me, still holding something in its mouth. I think it was a note and flowers.

"Oh, the stuff in your mouth is for me?"

It nodded a little bit, like it knew what I was saying.

It purred as I took the note and the two roses that were wrapped with silver ribbon and already had the thorns cut from the stem.

I guess this panther was just a messenger for something.

I opened the note and read it.

_Izm,_

_I'm sorry that Caleb almost killed you a day ago; honestly, I'm not worth fighting over! I'm just writing this to say... I don't care what anyone else thinks, I like you. That's the only reason why I trusted you a few days ago on your motorbike. Thank you for taking me in when I was hurt. But I'll stop rambling. I hope to see you again sometime, whenever. I sent these roses to you, hope you like them._

There was then I space between after that, doodled in. The doodle was _me_ in chibi form.

I look so cute!

Who drew this?

_And... I really felt like taking up some space, so I doodled you. I don't know what your reaction would be, though. But hey, I tried. So I guess I'll see you.  
~Delilah  
(PS- Be nice to the panther! It took me SO LONG to tame her! I'd be surprised if she hasn't scratched you yet! LOL.)_

"So you're a she?" I looked down at the panther, almost smiling at me.

Was she smiling at me?

It looked like it!

Scary...

"Uh, thanks for bringing this," I muttered to the panther, "... Sorry I freaked out... Want a beef jerky or something?"

She kneaded her big paws on the ground in anticipation, but shook her head.

Can she understand me? Does she know everything I'm saying?

God! What is Dare playing here?

But how the hell did she tame a freaking panther?

"DUDE!" I guess Desmond finally noticed the big cat, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT DOING THERE?"

"This is Dare's panther," I said quickly.

"What?"

"Nevermind,"

I turned around to the doorway and the beautiful black cat was gone.

Vanished.

"Bloody..." I mumbled.

I looked back down at the roses Delilah had given me.

The reason I even brought her here in the first place was... Yes, I do like her.

I kinda did.

I do?

I don't?

It's like someone's behind me, watching my every move, waiting for me to fall in love and then rip it apart to shreds.

THIS IS SO MOTHERFUCKING HARD!

HELP.

MY HEAD HURTS.

MY HEART HURTS.

But I'm a drug dealer too. I'm part of the black-market in a place called the Underground. And yes, it's UNDERGROUND.

I like her, but why? I feel like I'm forbidden to love or something!

I put the note and the roses on my nightstand. I flicked off the light and cover my head with my sheets, trying to drown out the pathetic moans of the zombies on the TV.

And honestly, Dare writes A LOT of chapters for this story! I really want some of you people to review this for her! Don't sit there being all quiet! TYPE.


	12. School Daze

Delilah typing.

I sighed.

I grabbed my lunchbox from my backpack and headed to the lunch tables.

"Hey!" Holly greeted me.

"Hi," I said back.

I haven't said this, but Holly actually has a noncontagious disease called albinism. She can't do anything about it. That's why she's a sheer blonde; Holly has one green eye and one blue eye. Although, she isn't as pale as a 100% albino; she has a light skin tone.

The only reasons she has those friends other than me is because they feel SORRY for her! I look deeper in a soul. I don't judge you by your appearance. I treat all human beings the same and I treat all bee-otch whores the differently from that.

"I was just wondering," Holly started, "Do you like Brandon?"

What now? "Aw hell no," I disagreed, "He's not what I would like." I scowled in his direction about a few tables away.

"Really? 'Cause Kiley says-"

I narrowed my eyes at the sound of the she-devil's name. "Kiley?" I asked, tensing up, "You mean Kiley Welder?"

"Yup,"

I flicked my head to her snooki table that was five tables from where Holly and I sat down.

"Sooner or later I'm gonna smack some sense into that bitch," I muttered aloud to myself, "I want to watch her puckered-up skin and revolting cherry-scented hair burn in the dark abyss trenches of Hell under the crust of this soulless earth so badly..."

"Dare," Holly interrupted my poetic burn prayer, "You're talking to yourself again."

"Oh,"

Holly yawned. "I'm gonna sit with my friends," she reminds me of that daily, "I'll see you later!" She snatched her lunch bag and left.

"Yeah, I'll se you, too, friend," I flamed to myself.

I know that someday, somehow, Kiley isn't going to bother me anymore.

_**

* * *

**_

It's still lunch hours. I'm just dropping off my lunchbox back into my locker.

I'M FREAKING DEPRESSED.

WHY?

BECAUSE I HATE MYSELF.

AND WHY?

BECAUSE I TOLD IZM I CRUSHED ON HIM.

THAT'S LIKE THE NUMBER ONE REPELLENT AGAINST A CRUSH.

_I HAVE OFFICIALLY STARTED KICKING MYSELF OVER THIS._

This sucks. I wanna go home and forget all about the Highers and my scar.

Oh yeah, my scar. It's healing, but I still need to keep the bandage over it.

Well, I _can't_ forget the scar. It'll be on my arm forever. But at least I'll be able to cover it with my sleeve.

I grabbed an Erin Hunter _Warriors_ Series book (Series III: _Outcast_ to be exact) and wandered back outside to a brick wall. It's only about six feet tall. I climbed it and lay down across the foot of width it had. I have near perfect balance, but that's just another perk of being an animal hybrid.

_Delilah,_ I thought to myself, _Read some warrior cats; it'll get your mind of Izm._

The spot that I read under every school day is shaded by a peppercorn tree. It's sharp scent filled my nostrils with peace and quiet.

Nightcloud's a bitch. Crowfeather could do SO much better than that! He got Leafpool for a short amount of time. AND he used to have Feathertail! He's way out of Nightcloud's league.

"Yo!"

The sudden voice startled me and knocked me off the brick wall. The book stumbled out of my hand and flopped a foot away from my grasp towards the person, making me lose the page.

"Thanks a lot!" I complained as I got up onto my knees, "Now I'll never find the page again! You suck."

"Do I?"

I twitched my eyes up at the kid. I've never seen such beautifully messy ebony hair shine like that in the sunlight. His crimson eyes glowed mischievously and his goggles-

WAIT GOGGLES?

"Izm?"

"Ya know it when you see it." He helped me up. "And I think you dropped this," he handed me my warrior book.

"Thanks," I took it, "Now, what the-"

"Hell am I doing here? I just wanted to say hi and thank you for sending over the panther with the note and flowers."

I paused. In case you still haven't freaking GOTTEN THIS YET, _I_ was the panther. "So Marie came?" I started, "How nice was she to you? I hope she didn't demand anything in return."

"The panther's name is Marie?"

"Yeah, so?"

"She was pretty nice; although she freaked me out right when I opened the door, but, _Marie_ was pretty friendly."

I sat upright on the brick wall, Izm following. "That's good,"

"But how the hell did you train a _panther_?"

"It's a long story..." I quickly thought of an alibi. "I hate zoos that don't have sufficient habitats for their creatures. One day I was too fed up, and... I freed her and some other animals too." I pretended to shy away in shame and embarrassment.

However, Izm's manipulative grin didn't fall from his face, "How did you unlock the gates anyway?"

"Uh... Let's just say that I now have a pretty fucking strong handshake now."

He had a face that said _O rly_ but still kept the evil smile. "Neat," he responded, "So what have you been up to lately? Got any plans for the rest of the week?"

Well wouldn't you like to know. "I'm free; why you ask?"

"Meh, Desmond invited you to one of his crack parties this Saturday night."

"Did he? What time, place?"

"He's _my_ roommate, so in _our_ room, and sunset."

"Then I should see _you_, _Des_, and the _rest_ of your school there."

"Dare," he turned more serious, "I was just kidding; Des is a drug addict, has a serious substance abuse problem. I don't want him to hurt you."

I hopped off the wall. "And you care for me why?"

"'Cause, well..." He didn't bother to finish his sentence. Izm wrapped his arms around my back. I looked slightly over his shoulder (he's a tad taller than me) and wondered, _Does he like me as much as I like him?_

I inhaled deeply. I felt a strong emotional disturbance pouring from inside him. I think he _loved_ me.

"I'm sorry about Caleb," he mumbled in sorrowful apology, still latched onto me, "And I'm sorry about your arm and everything bad that happened... If I never met you, none of this would have happened. I'm so sorry..."

Izm trailed off, lost in the depression of his own words.

"Izm," he loosened his grip on my body and let me look at his face. He was this close to tears rolling down his cheeks. "Don't be sorry. This was never your fault. I met you because we both stumbled there at the same time, that's it. And I'm _glad_ we got to know each other, too. I love your friends; they're all really nice. I couldn't care less about what happened to me. I'm fine now, and, as I'm vaguely guessing, that's all that matters to _you_."

I stared deeply into his ruby colored eyes. The sun shined on my dark brown hair, turning it into a chestnut-mahogany shade. He didn't answer.

Izm broke his grip around me. I turned around, flipping my hair back flirtatiously, "And I'm going to the party," I argued playfully, "whether you love it or not."

The taunting grin returned to his face. "Well, fine then," he replied.

"Delilah! There's a-"

"Holly?" She ran up to me out of nowhere, her different colored eyes were sparkling. "What are you doing here? I don't like to have my privacy invaded, thank you very much."

"Dare! There's a red motorbike in the parking lot! No one has ever seen it before and a think that they're gonna tow it away... Who's that?"

"Aw shit, my bike," Izm muttered bitterly. "I'll see you again sometime, Dare; bye."

"Bye," I replied.

"Who _was_ that?" Holly repeated.

"That was a friend of mine. And that was his bike."

"He's cute! Can I have him?"

"HELL NO. You can have his roommate."

"Aw, he's probably ugly."

"Kinda, don't get me wrong,"

Holly wandered away from me back to the lunch tables.

That was the perfect timing for my back-up cell phone to ring. It's my back-up because I actually forgot my real cell phone at Hedone and was planning on coming back to get it someday that I didn't have monster homework; but that day hasn't come yet.

I yanked it out of my pocket and slid it open. The caller ID said it was my real cell phone, so probably someone at Hedone was calling me. "Hello?"

"Hey Delilah, it's .D,"

"Hey .D; why you call?"

"Do you know where Izm is? He snuck out of school property and isn't anywhere near here. I'm a prefect, so I gotta report this."

"Oh yeah, he came by my school about now; you just missed him. He should be going back."

"Thanks. He better be back before lunch hours are over. Izm's gonna be screwed."

I cackled a little. "And I want my cell phone back, too. Next time I see you, give it to me, OK?"

"Why don't you just come over?"

"_Because_ I have way to much freaking homework! I would have flown over there as a falcon or something, but I never have the time."

"Then you can come _with_ your homework; you're a few grades lower than us, we can help you. Plus, Izm could have a happy-gasm and get sent to the nurse's office for suspicion of being overly crazy."

I smiled a little. "Thanks A.E.D. Your room?"

"Sure why not."

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome,"

"Bye,"

"See ya,"

I hung up. I _HATE_ homework. I so desperately want someone to do it for me! Maybe I can convince Wei Ren.

Yes, Ren would do nicely.

excellent...

MUWWAAHAHAHAHAHA!

SMITHERS! RELEASE THE HOUNDS!

Okay, okay, I'm beating the dead horse here.


	13. Homework Sucks, Yeah?

Ow.

I rolled my neck.

It cracked.

DAMN IT HURTS SO BAD!

Random, huh?

So now here I am, standing in front of A.E.D.'s dorm with a half-broken neck. I straightened my head and felt instant relief.

Now I feel better!

I knocked on the door and adjusted my messenger bag on my shoulder. Just for kicks, I was wearing the uniform that Izm gave me. I already called him and .D to let them know I was coming over with HELL'S HOMEWORK.

*Sigh* Oh boy...

Zeke answered. "Hey Dare," he greeted, "Come in; .D said you'd come."

"Wearing the outfit, I see," Wei Ren commented. Everyone was sitting on the floor with messy papers and textbooks in front of them.

I tilted my head playfully, "Oh so you noticed?"

"Didn't have to," .D shrugged.

"Well yeah, but she looks hot," Izm whispered. I was just able to get within an earshot of that.

"Hi Delilah," Marcus greeted a tad late.

"And hi Marcus," I replied as I sat on the floor between Izm and Zeke. "So what subject are we working on?"

"We haven't started yet," Izm blushed, "I made them wait for you."

"That's sweet," I smiled t him.

"Yo Dare," .D said out of nowhere, "Think fast,"

I narrowed my eyes at him in an instant and caught my cell phone well before it hit the carpet.

"Was that fast enough?" I smirked.

"Sure," he replied.

"But here's something I've been wondering about," Wei Ren started, "Who can ride faster? Izm on his motorbike, or NightTiger in the form of a cheetah?"

"NIGHTTIGER," I answered quickly.

"Honestly guys," A.E.D stood up for me, "STFU about her already."

"But you got to admit," Marcus added, "She's pretty."

Why thank you, Marcus.

.D looked at me, brown eyes almost piercing my skin. I gave him a look that clearly said, 'I know, move on'.

I was about to take out a random textbook from my messenger bag, but I felt something _move_ in there.

I heard a meow.

"Calli! What the hell are you doing in there?" I demanded.

"Who's Calli?" Izm asked.

She purred as she slithered out of the bag.

"Aww, it's a kitty!" Marcus reached out to stroke her. She rubbed against his hand happily.

"Um, Dare, why'd you bring a cat?" A.E.D interrogated me.

"I didn't even know she was in there!" I defended myself, "She loves hiding and popping up in the weirdest of places."

"... Just keep her under control and don't bring her again," .D ordered.

"What .D?" Izm teased, "You allergic to cats? What's wrong with a little kitty love here and there?"

"Hey, you're the one with the cat rubbing all over you."

Calli was scent marking Izm's head and shirt with the scent glands on her face, happily purring.

"Dare, if your cat gets hair all over my dorm-" .D threatened.

"C'mon man; share the love!" Izm held up my darling to A.E.D. She was close enough to lick his face.

"Ew," he muttered, wiping off the cat saliva. Calli swished her tail in laughter.

"But honestly Cal," I looked at her seriously, "try not to bother us, kay?"

She nodded slowly once and hopped on the couch.

"I-" .D started, I interrupted him.

"I know, I know, don't bring her again."

"Work on math?" Wei Ren changed the subject.

"Ugh, no math!" I banged my head against the floor. "I hate math... But I have a test tomorrow, so whatever."

"I can help you," Izm offered.

"Yeah right," .D contradicted, "You have the IQ of a monkey chewing on a stick."

Izm shot him a nasty look.

"Besides," I reached in my bag and pulled out my math notebook, "I don't _need_ help; the freaking teachers just give me too much." I looked at the papers to see what I wrote down.

I pinpointed my eyes at the first sheet in horrific shock. I stared it.

Remember Kiley and Holly? I have Holly in my P.E. and math class whilst I have Kiley in math.

"That fucking hussy bitch!" I screamed, everyone staring. "How could anyone be that cold? I gave these papers to _Holly_! How can that little _whore_ get _my_ homework? She KNOWS that we have an exam tomorrow! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!"

I slammed my head on the ground again, secretly crying.

"Uh, Dare?" Izm put his arm on my shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"LITTLE BITCH!" I lifted my head and slammed it down again a few times. "My worst enemy sabotaged my math homework..."

"You have enemies?" Zeke wondered aloud.

I lifted my head fully while a tear rolled down my left cheek. "Well, yeah, why do you think I complained about 'no friends' when I beat Caleb half to death?

"Her name's Kiley Welder," I explained, "She's such a cold-hearted traitorous bitch... There isn't really a strong enough word for her evilness."

"What'd she do to your math, then?" Wei Ren asked curiously.

I flipped over the notebook sheets and slid them into the middle of our circle.

_Hiya!_

_I asked my __bestest friend__ Holly to switch places with me. I ended up with __your__ homework on my desk. Teehee! I couldn't help but write all over it! __! You have the worst sense of trust, EVER! Do you have any idea how stupid you are? This is why NOBODY likes you! Hahaha!_

_~KW  
_

_Bitch._

"Wow," A.E.D breathed, "That's cold."

"Yeah, cold, lah," Wei Ren agreed. I think 'lah' is a Chinese term.

"_And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain_," I sang to myself. And honestly, I'm a pretty good singer.

Izm and Marcus looked back at me. "What was that?" Marcus practically yelled.

I made a 'fuck you' face at him. "_Sweet Sacrifice_; Evanescence, retard," I spat.

Calli came from nowhere and rubbed her face on my other shoulder.

"That was... The best... Singing... I've... Heard..." Izm tried to look for words that were complimentary and comforting at the same time.

I brushed off his arm and blushed, still mad at Kiley. "Thanks, I guess."

"Um," Zeke raised his eyebrows at the letter, "I guess we can skip math tonight, or do it later." He looked at me, expecting an approval.

I smiled a little through my last tear, "Thanks guys,"

"But honestly," Izm ignored everything, "You gotta sing again!"

"Enough about my singing," I lowered my head aggressively.

"Yeah man," .D agreed, "You're gay enough."

"Hey," Izm retorted, "If I was gay, I wouldn't have a _girlfriend_." He wrapped his arm around my neck lovingly, sticking his tongue out at A.E.D.

"Let. Go. Of. My. Head," I ordered menacingly.

Izm looked at me and grinned innocently.

I smacked him upside the head, his arm letting me go; thankfully for him, my claws were sheathed.

"OK, ow!" he complained, "You be careful who you hit, Dare! I have a switchblade in my pocket as we speak!"

"Oh come on," I argued, "You'd never stab me, would you?"

Everybody went "Oooooooooooooh, burn!"

I pulled out my laptop to search my school's homework for 8th graders. I thought it should have the math assignment in there. Take that, you worthless bitch Kiley.

Izm removed his arm from my neck reluctantly. "Bastards," he whispered.

I stared at the web page. I banged my head against the keyboard, typing in random letters and numbers. "YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!" I threw my arms up and shouted, "I GOTZ NOES MATH TONITEZ!"

"Uh wait whut?" Zeke tilted his head, just like Calli did next to me.

"Thank God," I replied, "My math teacher scrubbed the homework tonight so I don't have math... YAY!"

"HOLLA!" Izm shouted next to me, sadly, in his most girlish voice.

I turned my head and looked at him with another 'fuck you' expression. He just smiled and flashed his beautiful crimson eyes at me.

I rolled my eyes and pretended not to like him.

He leaned in closer to my face and whispered into my ear, "I have a great idea that includes us and a closet. Your response?"

"You're a horny bastard," I softly whispered back, "But you're persistent, kid."

"Mine," he smiled.

I rolled my eyes again. Well, this is interesting...


	14. Short Chapter, Much?

I wandered down the hall, where Izm said his dorm room was.

But honestly, I could probably find it if I was blind because there was so much NOISE. I can hear the music from miles away!

Either way, I found his room. And now I'm probably half-deaf by now.

I brought Calli with me, too.

She wore her adorable little legwarmers that I got her just tonight.

She looks so cute!

"Calli," I said. She looked at me. "Let's rock this motherfucker."


	15. The Party Part I: Entrance

"Will you guys S-T-F-U!" I screamed.

I was trying to study for something. It's Saturday. WAY past sunset. Desmond's crack parties always drive me crazy.

If someone hacks another glow stick at my head, I'm gonna kill people.

OK, if Delilah's coming here, I would have expected to see her run away screaming from all these idiots.

"Dude!" Des called me, I twitched. "It's a party! Have some fun!"

I flipped the bird at him.

He shrugged, "Whatever, man,"

I flipped through the pages of my textbook, bored to death.

DELILAH GET OVER HERE I'M BBOOOOORRRRREEEEDDD!

I heard a thud on the door. Des got up to get it.

"Is it Dare?" I wondered aloud.

"Why hello there, beautiful," Desmond murmured.

"Delilah?" I asked, sitting up on my bed.

Nope.

The girl that stood in the doorway was NOTHING like the Delilah that I knew!

She was Goth... Very Goth. The girl had short cropped, jet black hair that was streaked with electric blue and sexy lavender. She wore a dull black partial jacket, zipped, that reached only to her waist and a (I believe) a dark gray tank top with bloody claw marks underneath. There was a strange lump partly down the right sleeve. Her pleaded mini-skirt had a long chain on the left side and glow sticks (that matched her hair streaks almost perfectly) attached to the other. She also had dirty combat boots and fish net leggings, undistressed. Her fingerless gloves were roughly sewn together with fish net and ripped at the wrist. She wore purple glittery lip gloss and dark blue eye shadow, eyes lined with feline-style eyeliner. Her nails were long and sharpened to a point. AND she had a TAIL! Literally! It was light gray with a white tip!

And she had a cat, too; sitting on her shoulder obediently. The cat (probably female) was jet black with blue eyes. Its fur was striped with alternating pinks and purples. It wore striped green emo legwarmers on all four paws. The collar was studded with teeth and a spiked tail bracelet decorated the tip. It wore a Chihuahua-sized leather jacket hemped with rhinestones. Around the neck was a crimson red bandana, almost covering the collar.

So a Goth chick and a biker cat?

What now?

"And may I ask your name?" Desmond was sucking up to this new girl.

"My name's Night," she scowled at him, "As in 'Night of No Werewolf Moon'."

She threw her head back and howled exactly like a true wolf. The music stopped and everyone stared at her.

"And this is Crystal," she muttered, stroking the cat on her neck. The music started again and everyone acted like noting happened. "You don't know me, but my friend, Delilah, sent me here because she herself couldn't come. I love raves and I couldn't resist, even with nobody I knew."

"So you're a good friend of Dare?" Des smiled.

She flipped her hair back in a flirt and grinned, "Hell yeah; could you let me in now please?"

"Gladly. My name's Desmond Porter. Welcome to my pad. I love your kitten."

"Glad to be here."

The cat hopped off her shoulder and explored a little bit. Great, I actually thought that Dare would come over herself but she just sent a femme Desmond.

The cat jumped on my bed and sat next to me, blinking once, twice.

"Go away, Crystal," I said.

She purred and rubbed against my shoulder. I shoved her away by the chest and tried to read some more.

Crystal bounded back and rolled onto my textbook.

"Oi! Get the HELL out of my sight!"

"Crissy! Come!"

The cat jumped from my book and slithered up Night's arm. "Are you hurting my little angel?" she demanded. Crystal glared at me.

"Well, ya know what?" I exploded, "I'M just trying to fucking STUDY here! But your cat keeps ANNOYING ME! And-"

"Dude shut up, don't make a scene," she whispered to me, sitting on my bed.

"Get off my bed, whore," I grumbled.

She didn't move. "Do you know who I am?" she asked.

"No, but I'm guessing you're a rave girl, huh?"

"You know Delilah?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Sooooooo..." She put her arm on my shoulder, "Hi Izm."

"How the hell do you know me?" I widened my eyes at her.

"Have you _still_ not gotten it yet, doofus?" she replied sweetly.

"Really, who are you?"

She unzipped her jacket and rolled down her right sleeve. The strange lump was actually layers of _bandages_. "Need I say more, kid?"

It _was_ Delilah.

"Dare?" I whispered, "Why are you dressed like that? Whose cat is that? What in THE HELL did you do to your hair?"

She zipped her jacket. "One, I'm dressed like this so no one would recognize me. Two, this is Calli, remember her? I just temporarily spruced up her fur; I'll give her a bath later. And three, it's a wig."

"Oh," I closed the textbook and moved it to the side. "Well you do look pretty damn stunning and sexy."

She brushed her fake hair. "Thanks," she said, "But you're _not_ getting laid tonight."

Ummm...

That wasn't what I was aiming for.

Was it?

But she's _hot_.

"Uh, I like your skirt!" I fail at starting a conversation in a position like this.

"Thank you; this is actually a vampire costume that I modified."

"And Calli?" I wrapped my arm across her shoulder.

"I spray painted her fur just for tonight."

"The _tail_?"

Her eyes narrowed. "This isn't real," she confessed, stroking the tip, "It's animatronic; it moves on its own."

"Where'd you get it?"

Dare was about to answer, but Desmond came from nowhere and grabbed her shoulder. "Yo! C'mon Night! This is a party; get out and dance!"

"I don't dance," she growled back at him.

He ignored that and yanked her away by the arm. "Well, don't bother my roommate; he's an asshole sometimes."

Oh yeah, THANKS Des!

I pulled out my textbook again, pretending to study, but secretly eavesdropping on 'Night' and Desmond.

"So," she said, "Can you sing?"

"Are you kidding?" he demanded, "Nobody sings anymore! And I'm not listening to a remix of GaGa, girl."

"Well nobody asked you," she snapped.

She walked away and kicked down a speaker. Des raised his eyebrows.

"You idiots call this music?" Night yelled. "Yo! Someone throw me a mike! I'll show ya how to rock!"

She used the kicked down speaker kind of like a stage. She grabbed a microphone that was thrown to her.

"DJ!" She called for his attention, "Throw on something Avril Lavinge, would ya, baby?"

The intro to _The Best Damn Thing_ played.


	16. The Party Part II: Rocking Out

_Let me hear you say hey, hey, hey! _

"Hey, hey, hey!" The crowd obeyed._  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey, hey, ho!  
_"Hey, hey, ho!"

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door,  
Even though I told him yesterday and the day before.  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
and I have to pull my money out and that looks bad! (Yeah!)_

_Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?  
My Cinderella story scene?  
When do you think they'll finally see?_

Delilah honestly DOES sound like Avril Lavinge! I wonder if she'll do an encore for me...

_That you're not, not, not gonna get any better;  
you won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never!  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me,  
we're not the same._

_And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle.  
You don't know trouble; I'm a hell of a scandal!  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen;  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!_

She paused a little.

_Alright, alright!  
Yeah!_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand! (Uh-uh.)  
I hate it when they go out and we stay in  
and they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriends!_

_I found my hopes, I found my dreams,  
My Cinderella story scene;  
now everybody's gonna see!_

_That you're not, not, not gonna get any better;  
you won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never!  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me,  
we're not the same._

_And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle.  
You don't know trouble; I'm a hell of a scandal!  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen;  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!_

_Give me an __**A**__! Always give me what I want!  
Give me a __**V**__! Be very very good to me!  
__**R**__! Are you gonna treat me right?  
__**I**__! I can put up a fight!  
Give me an _**_L_**_! Let me hear you scream loud;  
Let me hear you scream loud!  
One, two, three, four!_

_Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?  
My Cinderella story scene?  
When do you think they'll finally see?_

_That you're not, not, not gonna get any better;  
you won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never!  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me,  
we're not the same._

_And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle.  
You don't know trouble; I'm a hell of a scandal!  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen;  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!_

_Let me hear you say hey, hey, hey!  
_"Hey, hey, hey!"_  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey, hey, ho!  
_"Hey, hey, ho!"  
_  
"Hey, hey, hey!" _They all said together._  
_Night pointed to a section of the crowd. _"Hey, hey, hey!"_

She pointed to ME. _"Hey, hey, hey!"  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!_

She ended it with a sexy grin. Everyone cheered.

"ENCORE!" I stood up and shouted.

She shot me a look that said 'O rly?'

"C'mon boys!" she yelled, "Who wants an encore?"

Everyone screamed.

"Yo DJ! Play something Miley Cyrus!"


	17. The Party Part III: Encore

The start of _Rockstar_ played.

"I said Miley Cyrus," Night complained, "not Hannah Montana!"

The DJ tweaked the tune and played _Can't Be Tamed_.

"Now that's more like it!"

_Rock Mafia!_

_For those who don't know me,  
I can get a bit crazy,  
Have to get my way, yep,  
24 hours a day 'cause I'm hot like that._

_Every guy, everywhere,  
just gives me mad attention:  
Like I'm under inspection.  
I always get a ten 'cause I'm built like that._

_I go through guys like money flyin' out the hands.  
They try to change me but they realize they can't.  
And every tomorrow is a day I never plan;  
If you're gonna be my man, understand:_

The lights were working perfectly with her, like she freaking WAS Miley.

_I can't be tamed!  
I can't be tamed!  
I can't be blamed!  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed!_

_I can't be changed!  
I can't be tamed!  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed!_

_If there is a question about my intentions,  
I'll tell ya, I'm not here to sell ya,  
or tell you to go to hell.  
(I'm not a brat like that!)_

_I'm like a puzzle,  
but all of my pieces are jagged.  
If you can understand this,  
we can make some magic, I'm wrong like that._

She touched Desmond's shoulder, who was standing right in front of Night (getting the best view, that pig.)

_I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go!  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know.  
And if you try to hold me back, I might explode!  
Baby, by now you should know:_

Dare brought her boot up and kicked Des in the chest. He fell backwards onto a lot of other guys' shoes.

_I can't be tamed!  
I can't be tamed!  
I can't be blamed!  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed!_

_I can't be changed!  
I can't be tamed!  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed!_

_Well I'm not a trick you play;  
I'm wired a different way.  
I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake,  
it's set in my DNA._

_Don't change me!  
Don't change me!  
Don't change me!  
Don't change me!  
(I can't be tamed!)_

_I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go!  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know.  
And if you try to hold me back, I might explode!  
Baby, by now you should know:_

_I can't be tamed!  
I can't be tamed!  
I can't be blamed!  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed!_

_I can't be changed!  
I can't be tamed!  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed!_

She stepped down from the speaker she used as a stage and stomped on Des's chest, again. He was so STUPEFIED from when he was kicked, he never got up until then.

"Thank you."

Everyone cheered again. I'm probably this close to being deaf just by the applause.

Des shoved her foot off his chest. "Dude! Night! That was amazing!" He got up, following her as she stalked away with Calli (Crystal) on her shoulder. "Was that lip syncing?"

"I never lip sync," she hissed.

"That was AWESOME! You HAVE to be the next star or somethin'! Can I buy you a drink?"

"Aw hells no. You serve drinks here? This place is a health hazard no offense."

"None taken," he purred.

She shot a face at him that instantly screamed 'Piss off, pervert'.

She swished her tail as she turned away. Desmond grabbed her arm and shoved her into the wall.

OK, Dare's in trouble now. But I can't _help_ her because Des could recognize her if I do. DAMMIT!

"You sure you don't want that drink?" he said.

"Absolutely not," she replied, pinned. Her tail was slightly bristling, like a real cat. "I already _have_ someone."

"Is it my roommate?" he demanded.

"It's-" Des didn't even let her finish.

"So what does he got that I don't? Huh? What's wrong with me, bitch?"

Dare shows no fear! "You're a pervert. Right now, you're high. You're breath _stinks_, and apparently, I think you have a glow stick shoved in your pocket; OR, are you just happy to see me?"

Burn.

She scowled at him, still looking feminine and cat-like.

"I could rape you right now if you'd like!"


	18. The Party Part IV: Blew It

"I could kick your ass right now if you'd like!" she retorted. You betcha ass! Calli jumped off of Dare's shoulder and started biting down o Des's leg. He felt nothing.

"Bitch,"

"Asshole,"

"Slut,"

"Pervert,"

Desmond glared at her, eyes a little bloodshot. "Do you want to know WHY I'm partly high right now?"

"Sure; call me when you're sober."

"HE sells me all my drugs!"

I stared in horror that Desmond was gesturing to me.

Yeah, I'm a blackmarketeer in the drug sale business. I'm known as Redback. I never do drugs myself; they suck and I just make money off of them. I'm probably gonna be a wealthy and successful drug lord when I grow up. Hehheh...

"Izm sells me crack!" Des shouted at her.

She looked into his eyes, almost like she could and couldn't believe him.

"So what you're trying to say is that it's all his fault?" she snapped.

"Yeah!"

"Night!" I shoved Desmond out of the way. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But he's... telling the truth," I confessed.

"Drugs like that are illegal, bastards," she stated to both of us.

"But Dare, I-"

I stopped myself. Des was right next to me when I called her Dare. She narrowed her eyes at me in pure hostility.

He looked at me and then turned to her.

"Wait you're 'Delilah/Dare'?" he asked.

She ripped off the wig, letting her real hair flow down past her shoulders. "Thanks a lot, bitch," she barked at me.

I shied back from that. Wow, Dare can be really cruel sometimes.

She swiveled around to the door, letting her (soft and luxurious) hair flip both of us in the face.

"CALLI!" she called. The cat ran up her arm again and shot me a hated look. Dare slammed the door as she left.

"What the hell Desmond!" I screeched.

"What the hell Izm!" he screeched back.

"Why did you do that?"

"Why did _you_ do that?"

"Great, now she _hates_ me!"

"Exactly! Now it's _my_ turn..."

"Bastard! She doesn't like you!"

"Well who said she doesn't?"

"She hates you!"

"She hated you first!"

"Did not!"

"Oh yeah she did!"

"She always hated you first!"

"O rly?"

"Ya rly!"

"You little-"

"This isn't doing anything!" I gave up and broke from Desmond's madness.

"You're crazy if you think she'll love you again!"

"I never said she _loved_ me."

I slammed the door behind me and sprinted down the hall, hoping to catch Dare before she left.

How'd she come here, anyway?

I saw her just before she opened the main door to the school.

"DARE!" I called.

"Go away. You blew it." She didn't even look at me. Calli hissed at the top of her lungs and swiped.

"Look, I'm sorry I was a bastard. But I sell black-market drugs, OK? I can't change that about me, I'm sorry." I tried to convince her, but it was an epic fail. *Cries*

"Here's the thing," she explained, "_I'm_ OK with it. But _NightTiger_ won't be! What going to happen to you if she finds out and you get sent to juvenile prison?"

Does she care for me?

"I haven't thought of that yet. But I'm really good at covering my tracks; I'm safe."

"No one is ever safe in this world."

That... was the most depressing thing I've ever heard anyone say. And this is from the perky, fun-loving Delilah.

The ironic thing is... it's true.

"Leave me alone," she muttered.

"I'm not leaving you until you understand, never."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She turned to me, this time, aggressively.

"I don't want to fight you," I said.

"Neither do I, but I will if I have too."

"Delilah, this _hurts_ me."

"I know it does; don't make it hurt more by talking to me."

"I just want you to understand-"

"Don't come any closer to me," she warned. She said it like she was trying to keep me safe rather than a threat.

"Delilah, I-"

I touched her right shoulder.

That was a big mistake for me.

Dare brought her hand up and slashed her nails across my face. It hurt...

Just by that blow, I was knocked down onto my back. I touched my face painfully. I skirted around my nose and I felt... A strangely-shaped cut that ran across my face diagonally. It was like something inhuman had scratched me.

Delilah?

I looked from my hand spiked with the blood from my face and up to her. She stared at me in shock and horror. I don't think she meant to do that... Did she?

There was something on her right hand, covering it. It looked furry and leopard-print. Was it a glove that she put on before I looked?

Dare must have noticed that I was gawking at her hand and held it up so she could see. Her pupils pinpointed.

Instantly, when I blinked, the glove was gone. I have no idea what happened to it.

"Oh my God!" Dare pleaded, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that! I... I have to go, like, now."

She left me sitting upright on the cement, watching her sprint in the opposite direction from me. I'm glad it wasn't raining at least.

BUT... It had just rained the night before and puddles were everywhere. And of course I landed in one; it's just my luck.

Shit, now my pants are all wet.

I sighed deeply as I stood up from the puddle. The cut on my face wasn't that deep, so it's not going to be a scar. In fact it should heal pretty quickly.

But what about my heart...?

Dare broke it...

Now it hurts.

But what do you know?

I turned around and stomped back into the school. Des probably hates me right now, so I'll break into A.E.D.'s room for tonight.

_**

* * *

**_

"This is the millionth time, Izm," .D complained for the hundredth time tonight.

"I get it. Just suck it up," I retorted.

"Well you seem more crotchety than usual."

I lay down on my trundle bed.

"I'm not talking about it, ever." I flipped over and covered the pillow with my head in frustration.

"Suit yourself. G'night!"

He flicked off the light heartlessly.

"Yeah well night." Thanks for making me feel better, .D!

I sighed. I then noticed something about the pillow. It smelled... weird.

Wait. Delilah never flipped the pillow over a few days ago, did she?

I whiffed a little more to take in her sweet scent. She smells like the flowery Amazon rainforest would go on forever...

I hugged the pillow tighter and in only minutes drifted into sleep.


	19. The Underground?

It's been 23 hours since the party.

I don't regret going. I just regret that I had hurt Izm.

I didn't mean to. Something came over me like a wave of rage. Is this a nightmare? A demon?

It's 8:02 pm. I'm on NightTiger patrol, stalking criminals until midnight. I'm wearing the uniform and everything.

And when I'm wearing THIS uniform, NO ONE is safe from the wrath of justice.

Well, it's just a black shirt and gray flare jeans, with a black raccoon-style mask. And I grow a tail and ears, leopard print.

Right now, I'm hovering over Trabuco Hills High School as a peregrine falcon and heading towards Hedone High School. They aren't that far away from each other really.

But there's actually a shade of forest woodland that I haven't inspected yet. I'm going to do that right now.

I know that YOU are a real person that's reading this. And I'm just warning you for the rest of this whole story: DON'T do drugs! NEVER try smoking! They are BAD for you!

OK, let's skip the education and jump ahead to the woods, shall we?

I landed on a branch on one of the taller pine trees.

"GET OFF MY BRANCH!" I heard a nasty squawk, almost tipping me off the twig.

A great-horned owl squawked at me. Let's get this straight: these animals DO NOT speak human languages; I am translating for you.

"Whoooo are you?" it screeched.

"Shh! Please be quiet!" I pleaded, "I'll get off your branch! But can you tell me if you've seen any humans around here?"

The owl turned his head around, checking for any signs of other creatures. He leaned in a tad closer in secrecy. "I've seen whoooo you're looking for," he answered, "I few of those hyoo-man beings come here at least once a week, bringing with them packets of white sand. It smells terrible! I can't tell you anymore because all hyoo-mans look the same; everyone knows that."

"Thank you, sir."

I flapped my wings and landed on another branch, free from all creatures. Whoever comes here sells drugs, probably cocaine or marijuana. Maybe both or more.

I morphed into a squirrel and skittered down the trunk of the tree. I landed on the bottom and changed into a bloodhound. I breathed in deeply...

"Yep, that's crack and pot for sure," I whispered to myself. I sniffed again; this time aiming for if anyone was coming. No biological human scents. I'm safe, for now.

I started thinking to myself as I followed the drug trail. I hate myself again for hurting Izm... AGAIN.

Why do I always screw up around him?

I lifted my head to see something, I think plywood, nailed into a tree about a few more trees in front of me.

I transformed into a margay, a type of small cat, and stood on the branch next to me. I blinked my eyes into nocturnal vision.

The sign read:

_THE UNDERGROUND: TURN LEFT  
_

If I turn left, I could reach the place where all the main drugs are being sold.

I snorted in triumph. I got you drug lords.

But wait.

Izm sells drugs, too.

What if I catch him?

NO.

I have to stay loyal to justice.

I sighed and hopped along from tree branch to tree branch quietly and gracefully.

I heard a snap of a twig and the rustle of a dead leaf.

I didn't make that. I froze and quietly whiffed a large breath.

"Oi! Where the hell is that sign?"

Another human is here.

And not just any human.

Zeke.

"I thought the new entrance to the Underground was around... Oh, this way!"

I smelled something terrible coming from his pocket.

Wow, Zeke deals drugs as well as Izm.

Imma gonna have a lotta boys ta bust tonite!

I waited until Zeke passed the tree I was in. He was holding a flashlight with him, so it was a little easier for me to see with more light reflecting off my natural lenses.

"Jeez, I still can't believe Atrox found this secret entrance!"

You better freaking shut up if you know what's fucking good for you! You don't want NightTiger to find this! Neener neener!

I watched as Zeke led me to the entrance of a cave. This must be the secret entrance to the Underground...


	20. God Dammit I'm Stuck

I whipped around my flashlight as I adjusted my goggles. It's freaking dark in here, dammit!

I am Redback, the most notorious drug lord of the Underground. Well, yeah, I'm Izm, but my _codename_ is Redback. Zeke is also a drug dealer ('Arrow' or 'Ro'), but it's more of a hobby for him than a business.

Caleb's part of the Underground too. He's known as Atrox. He usually has a group of his mini-me's with him.

We're all competition. The three of us don't work together (except for Caleb and his cronies). There are a lot more dealers, but I'm just trying to focus you on us three. Cuz we're better than them, of course *laughs*.

*Sigh* I'm still pissed at myself for hurting Dare. I was planning on telling her myself, but Desmond got to her before me, that bastard.

AND I WASHED MY PANTS.

Just if you were wondering, LOL.

I saw another flashlight at the end of the cave. I thought that the person would know how to navigate through the rest of the caves. I tried to run to it.

I smacked into a wall.

Damn depth perception.

I brushed some dirt off of my vest and turned right into another one of the endless tunnels.

The flashlight blazed into my eyes, almost blinding me.

"What're you doing here, Izm-shit?"

Aw shit, Caleb. But he didn't have his worshippers with him this time, unusually.

"Oh I'm sorry, Atrox; am I not welcome in here?" I rubbed my eyes as he brought the light from them.

"You're not welcome anywhere, Redback," he growled. "Get out."

"What is _with_ you and ordering people around?" I grinned evilly at him.

"I said get out."

"This is the Underground, stupid. All druggies and drug dealers are welcome here."

"Why I oughta-"

Caleb was this close to grabbing the collar of my shirt when we heard a girly scream from closer to the entrance. Both of us turned our heads to the little girl.

Oh wait nevermind it was just Zeke.

Zeke screams like a girl sometimes.

"GUYS YOU GOTTA _SAVE_ ME!" he pleaded, panting and sprinting to us.

"Oi, what the hell happened?" I asked as he stopped.

"Something, something," he repeated frantically, "Something grabbed the back of my shirt! And wouldn't let go! IT WASN'T HUMAN!"

"Baby," Caleb snorted, "It was a branch or something!"

"DUDE!" Zeke yelled, "I SAW IT! The thing was all-"

We all heard a giant crash from the entrance. I think Zeke was about to wet his pants. The three of us wandered toward the entrance.

All of us had the same face of shock.

Giant boulders blocked the way of the exit. We couldn't escape.

_However_, there was a tiny hole of light big enough for a bat or something small to escape.

"HOLY SHIT THAT THING THAT GRABBED ME MUST HAVE DONE THIS!" Zeke flailed his arms in the air.

I sighed in despair.

"Ro," Caleb barked, "Shut the hell up about the branch!"

"We need to find a way out of here guys," I muttered. "We'll probably have to... _work together_." I mumbled the 'work together' so much they could barely hear it. I don't WANT to team up with Caleb! But if that means that I'm stuck in a hole... Count me in.

"No way!" Caleb's sturdy voice echoed through the caves. "I'm not getting out of here with you! I'll find a way myself!"

"We'll _have_ to," I mumbled reluctantly, "Honestly, I hate it as much as you do, but neither of us wants to be stuck in this hell, do you?"

Zeke had a permanent face of terror streaming across his face. His light blue eyes glared at the blocked exit.

"We are so screwed..." he muttered.

"SHUT UP! I'll get us out of here," I called.

"If anybody, I should lead," Caleb stomped in front of us leading in a random direction.

"Do you even know where the hell you're going?" I snapped.

"Yeah! I think one of my friends said... This way?"

"Oh my GAWD! We're lost here!" Zeke scrambled up the words.

"OK," I tried to calm everyone down, "Let's go in one direction; then _maybe_, it'll lead us to the exit."

Zeke calmed down a little. It's not getting us anywhere if we freak out.

We all started walking with our flashlights, Caleb pretending to lead. Zeke wouldn't let himself strand too far away from either of us. A few minute later, he just lost it and grabbed my arm. I rolled my eyes.

I think Zeke heard something behind us. He shined his flashlight into the bleak darkness that was rear of us three.

He clutched my arm so hard, I couldn't feel it circulating.

"Dude! Ro, let go!" I turned to where he faced.

Staring at us was the cloudy gray eyes of something that looked human, but obviously wasn't.

I squinted a little bit. "Oi, Atrox, does that look suspicious to you?" I asked.

He turned and saw the eyes, too.

Zeke turned his eyes away and whispered in utter terror, "I've heard of that. That's the thing that grabbed my shirt."

The eyes blinked. Almost as if its body was frozen there, it didn't move.

"Well then what the hell is it?" Caleb snapped.

"It's a cave demon..."

"Redback, snap some sense into him, would ya?"

"They prey on human men, half bat and half human... All of them are female, and they live in giant _packs_." Zeke continued, "If we don't harm it, we can probably escape here alive."

The eyes blinked again. This time, the 'demon' stepped towards us a few feet.

"Forget what I said," he ordered, "JUST RUN!"

Caleb didn't know squat of what was happening. We all took off running in the opposite direction of the thing. It didn't follow us at all, though.

We all stopped about a hundred tunnels away from it and panted.

"I think we just got lost some more." I glared at Zeke.

"With the cave demons!" I think he's losing it.

Well, he has severe cases of insomnia sometimes, so this might be an effect of that.

"You bastard; you made me lose track of the caves," Caleb jolted at Zeke with a fist, but I stopped him.

"Fighting is getting us nowhere," I explained, "And whatever that was, we lost it. But where the hell did you learn that, Ro?"

"I was watching _Lost Tapes_ on TV with A.E.D one night... The episode was about cave demons and the Southern Sasquatch."

"Paranormal crap isn't real," Caleb snapped.

"I'm officially scared OUT OF MY MIND," Zeke was halfway to pulling his hair out.

"OK, Arrow, _calm down_," I tried to sooth him a bit, "Cave demons may or may not be real. _But_, our first priority is to find a way out of here, you got it? And we _will_ get out of here, do you hear me?"

He nodded his head slowly, more calmly.

"Now just follow me and Atrox and we'll find the original entrance, OK?"

"OK," he replied, "Thanks Redback."

I nodded once.

Something, I think it was a tiny lizard, scurried across the wall in the direction of where we were going. Zeke was weirded out, but he kept cool.

We froze in our tracks when we heard a loud screech from the tunnels in front of us.

"Should we turn and run?" I wondered aloud.

"I say keep going," Caleb replied, "If someone's dead, then that's their own fault."

"Whatever,"

We kept walking in that direction, even though I had a horrible feeling about it...


	21. Yes, She CAN Morph Into Paranormal Stuff

I kicked a rock and walked a little more.

I kicked it again.

I walked up to it and kicked it once more.

I stopped.

"Do you have any idea if we're closer to an exit at all?"

"I'm goin' where my feet take me," Atrox replied.

I sprinted up to the rock and kicked a field goal with it in frustration. It was lost in the darkness in front.

Arrow parted his jaws in a loud yawn. "What time is it?" he asked us.

"No idea," I answered.

"Not a clue," Atrox shook his head and added.

We've been walking through a single wide tunnel for it seemed forever.

I found the rock that I kicked. I felt like I might need it later (but who needs a rock?) so I put it in my pocket.

I jammed my hands in my side pockets and sighed as I walked.

"This sucks," I thought aloud.

"At least we're all still alive," Ro tried to cheer me up, but it didn't work. "What's got ya down, buddy?"

"Girl trouble," I replied meekly, "I don't want to talk about it."

He jabbed my shoulder playfully. "So who's the lucky lady? I'll bet everyone would be jealous!"

"Zeke," a flicked my head to him with a serious expression, "I'm still hurting from it. I'm not going to talk about... beautiful Delilah..." I trailed off.

"Delilah? _Our_ Delilah? That's great man! She _is_ beautiful and she's perfect for you! She's smart and tough-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at him. I grabbed my flashlight from Atrox (who had taken it from me because his was dying) and ran ahead of both of them in rage.

I can't get Delilah out of my head! She's always in my head, raping my thoughts; like she knows that I love her, but I'm too chicken to say it.

I smacked into another wall.

I was slowly losing it.

I kicked the side of the cave with anger. I dropped my flashlight.

THEN, the light went off!

It's not dead; just a pebble must have hit the button.

I was in pitch black darkness, desperately searching for my light.

"REDBACK!" I heard Arrow call. "REDBACK! Where the hell are you?"

"I'm-"

They were far; I must have run too far from them. I was about to answer they're calls, but a dull gray hand grasped my mouth, its claws almost piercing the skin on my cheek. Another hand grabbed my arms and pinned them behind my back.

I heard a soft hostile growl from my right ear.

Dark black hair fell across my shoulder.

I'm fucked.

I tried to bite the hand, but it tasted horrible, like leather. Almost like I bit a mummy.

Ew...

I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs.

I'm gonna die.

"Redback!" The calls were growing louder and louder.

"Don't..."

Did the thing that grabbed me just talk?

Its hand moved out of the way just a bit, enough for me to twitch my head and call, "I'M OVER HERE!"

I heard the footsteps running closer to me.

"Help!" I screamed, "Something got me!"

I saw Arrow's flashlight shine on my face. I couldn't see anything now.

"Shit," he muttered.

The thing let go of me, hissing. I grabbed my flashlight from the ground a pointed it at whatever tried to kill me.

I stared at a cave demon.

I have to say, it was beautiful. But it was terrifying at the same time. Its faded gray skin looked like dead leather. Its eyes seemed like it was blind almost. The shining raven-colored hair that rolled to its waist was the thing that struck me.

AND IT WAS ABOUT AS TALL AS ZEKE.

The thing tweaked its head to us, covering itself from the light with one of its bat wings.

I'm scared out of my mind right now!

THE UNKNOWN PART OF THE UNDERGROUND IS HAUNTED BY BAT PEOPLE.

AND I DIDN'T EVEN GET A CLUE!

It hissed. It made an almost human face that would have screeched 'Run, if you know what's good for you'.

All of us turned and tried to run from the dead end. The demon flew in front of us and left us cornered.

"We're doomed," Zeke muttered, trying to scare it away with the shine of the flashlight.

"Not if I can help it!" Atrox shouted, running to punch the demon's lights out.

The half bat freak smiled and grabbed his fist and twisted it, Atrox painfully moaning.

"Sorry, but you guys aren't getting out alive!"

Did that thing just taunt us?

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" Arrow shrieked like a girl again.

"Oh sorry, you found me boys!" The demon turned into a beautiful girl, with long brown hair, a raccoon mask, ears, and tail.

OK, so it's not a paranormal phenomenon; it's just NightTiger, scaring the crap out of us.

NT finally let go of Atrox's fist, letting him slump to his knees in pain and surrender.

"I can smell the marijuana from your pockets all the way over here, ya know, huh."

"OMG!" I was too overjoyed that I wasn't going to be eaten by something _unseen from this world_ and too insanely psyched that I met NIGHTTIGER that I totally forgot that I was being busted right now... I need to get back in character...

"NightTiger!" I ran up to her and shook her hand, "OMG Im like ur biggest fan!" I pulled out that rock (which was actually very flat and smooth) and a pen from one of my other pockets (I have way too many pockets), "PLEEZ sign this rock for me!"

She stared at me like I was a total idiot. "You want me to sign _a rock_ for you?" She lifted an eyebrow at me and tilted her head down.

I finally realized that I was drooling. I wiped it off and threw the rock away. "Umm... Nevermind just take me to jail."

What the hell is wrong with me?

"Well," she replied, "Thanks for the cooperation, but this is just a warning for all of you boys:" I backed away, thinking she might hit me. Light was reflecting off of her beautiful hazel cat eyes. "If I catch you idiots ever selling crack to anybody else again, you'll wish you were never born."

"What the hell; I was expecting a hard beating or something." Atrox should NOT have said that.

"Oh you want one?" NT asked sweetly, "OK!"

Still lying on the ground, she kicked him in the stomach. Then in the head. Then she aimed for his crown jewels...

Need I say the reaction?

"I can get you two out," NightTiger pointed at us, acting not amused by the poor boy sprawled on the floor with imminent pain, "But we'll leave this dick here for his own good."

"What's the difference between us and Atrox?" Arrow asked, seemingly cooled down from his encounter with 'The Bat People'.

"What? Ugh!" She sounded surprised, "He stabbed my best friend! Big jerk." She kicked him again in the crotch.

We left Atrox lying there in pain while NT walked us through the cave.

_**

* * *

**_

"So you know Delilah Calico?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Well yeah," she replied, "I _have_ a secret identity, you know."

"Who are you? Really!" Arrow came up behind us.

She stopped and turned to his face, eyes narrowed. "And why would I tell you that?" she whispered, cat-like vocals echoing in my head.

Ro changed the subject. "Um, we can't just leave him there."

We started walking again. "He has a flashlight. And technically, I _am_ a registered superhero, so I _can_ leave him there if he's not certain to die."

"Will he make it out alive?"

"You ask too many questions, kid."

She looked back at me, smirking.

"You know..." I started, "Delilah has said that you're single, am I right?"

"Don't make me bitch-slap you."

OMG so mean! *cries*

"That was mean," I scolded.

"Why should I listen to you?" she teased, "_I'm_ the superhero here; if it weren't for me, you'd get _so_ lost in here!"

"So you've been in these caves before?"

"Nope, never."

I stopped and flailed my arms in the air. "THEN HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE EXIT IS?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I'm a hybrid, remember? I know where the hell we're goin'." She whiffed in her surroundings, ears facing forward and tail almost flying up to her head. She opened her eyes again and flicked me with her tail.

"Hmp!" I crossed my arms and started walking again.

"Ah, see? Here we are." She showed us the giant boulders. "You'd probably want to move to the side a little, boys."

She morphed into a rhino.

We shoved ourselves against a random wall, hoping not to get trampled.

She stomped on the ground and stampeded to the rocks blocking the way. BAM! CRASH! All gone.

In the dust that was left, she morphed back into human form.

"Uh-huh! Yeah!" NightTiger happy dance time: "_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality. I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent!_  
Chorus!" she shouted. "I-"

She turned around to see us, staring.

"What? I'm a girl; like half of the rest of the world!"

I smiled. I know this voice...

But it _can't_ be Delilah!

She would have told me if she was a shapeshifter, right?

"You sound kind of like Dare when she sings," I complimented.

"Thanks," she replied, "Hey and Dare's actually feeling pretty down since the party she told me about. She says she's sorry about... You know,"

"The scratch healed," I said. "And... I'll visit you sometimes, Dare." I smirked at her.

However, her expression didn't change. "I'm not Dare," she said.

"You're really not?" I asked.

"No, the only reason we started being friends was _because_ we look a lot alike! Scary, huh?"

"Next time you see her, tell her I'm sorry... And I'll visit her sometime. I... I kinda know where her house is already," I confessed.

She raised an eyebrow at me and turned away. "She loves your smile," NightTiger whispered.

I blushed.

She whipped me softly with her tail.

It was soft...

"I guess I'll see you again?" I taunted.

"Actually, if you _do_ see me, it'll be _bad_ for you! Anyway, bye boys! Don't make trouble!"

She fell on her knees and turned into a griffin. She flew off.

"I'm out," Zeke said, wandering out of the woods.

"Um, I'm going to sleep," I replied, following him.


	22. NightTiger's Autograph and DISNEYLAND!

I lay in my bedroom, fiddling with my Nintendo DS. I'm playing an online thing, AND I'm beating the crap out of this one guy! Whoo Hoo!

Out of nowhere, he kills me.

"Aw fucker!" I yelled in frustration, "Thanks a lot idiot!"

WTF!

*Sigh* this was only the third level, and I suck at it... *sob*

I inhaled again, smelling something sweet, like a natural scent of honey glaze outside my door.

Then I heard a knock.

"Wolfie, if that's you," I stated, "I ordered a hot chocolate about an hour ago."

That person just opened the door anyway. "Someone say hot chocolate?"

OMG Izm.

He smells so sweet, like honey almost.

He came inside with holding a steaming hot chocolate. "For you."

"Aww," I blushed.

"Marshmallows and everything," he said, offering it to me.

"Thanks so much, but why are you here?" I looked up at him, holding the mug in my hand.

He sat next to me. "Um, in a way of saying I'm really sorry... For the party... Um, will you go out with me?"

My eyes widened. I smiled. "Of course; when and where?"

I sipped my beverage a little; Izm looked totally surprised that I had said yes.

"I won tickets to Disneyland! If you wanna go with me..."

Disneyland?

DISNEYLAND?

DIIISSNEEEEYYYLAAAAAAAAAAANND!

I love D-land!

"I _LOVE_ Disneyland!" I shouted from nowhere.

"So... Disneyland yes?" He tilted his head.

"Yes Disneyland, I love it!"

"Friday Ok for you?"

"No way; weekends suck for crowds. I'd rather go on a Tuesday thank you."

He grinned. "You mean hooky?"

"Hells yeah I mean hooky."

"I love the way you think, Delilah."

I grinned back at him. To tell you the truth, I'm kind of like a femme Izm; I'm just like that, m'kay?

"Disneyland, next Tuesday?" he said.

"It's a date," I replied. "But how the hell did you get in my house?"

"Uuhh... I'm skilled in lock picking..." he confessed, looking away.

"So am I," I grinned. But honestly, I'm better at it when I have my two inch animal claws to help me. But I'm still _good_!

"Cool,"

"DELILAH!" Shit my brother's calling me.

"WHAT?" I shouted back.

"Get down here and help me with this damn chair!"

"Um, a chair?" Izm interrupted what I was about to yell back at Aaron.

"Yes, we have a crappy dining room chair; its legs keep breaking off randomly. Although, you laugh your ass off when your best friend lands on their butt."

"DARE!" I think Aaron just lost his patience, "GET YOUR SHAPESHIFTING ASS DOWN HERE AND HELP ME WITH THIS DAMN THING!"

"AARON!" I screamed back at him.

He stormed upstairs into my room. "What?" He must have fallen off of the chair (again). His forehead was bleeding a little bit.

He moved his gaze form me to Izm, who was sitting there like a good obedient boyfriend with a 'wait whut?' look on his face.

"What're you doing here?" Aaron asked, rubbing his cut.

"I let him in," I returned his aggressiveness.

"You shapeshift?" Izm asked from nowhere.

I shoved my brother out of the doorway and peacefully walked downstairs out to the backyard, holding in everything that would make me explode at my half brother.

I slumped down on the patio swing, ready to self-destruct on everybody.

Why did Aaron just say that? I know he had no idea that Izm was here, but he would have risked Mom hearing that.

I let a few tears run down my face.

My brother is an asshole sometimes.

I could hear their talk from outside my window. But just for kicks, I flew closer to the pane and sat on it as a finch.

Finches are cute.

"So, Delilah really _is_ NightTiger?" Izm looked so confused. "This isn't real; can't be."

"My sister is a hometown hero. You would have found out sooner or later Izm."

Izm sighed.

Out of nowhere, his eyes perked up and he grinned ear to ear. "SWEET!" he threw his arms up in the air, "I GOTTA DATE WITH NIGHTTIGER!"

"Don't get so cocky," Aaron retorted. Then lifting an eyebrow, he asked, "Where are you going anyway?"

"Disneyland," Izm answered, "I won two park hopper passes at school today."

"Why the hell would your school give away tickets to Disneyland?"

Honestly, Aaron is actually a little bit like A.E.D. Not too much, but barely.

"Uuhh, I dunno."

"Dare, I know that's you." Aaron turned to me, the finch.

I tweeted.

"You can't hide it Dare; you have extra layers of feathers on your right wing."

"Aw screw you," I said. I leave a tiny hole in the screen of my window so I can sneak out once or twice. I crawled through it, still a finch.

I turned into a sexy black cat. That was just to play with Izm a little. I purred.

"Dare," Izm started, "you wouldn't know how many times everyone at my school fucking _swoons_ over you. You're like the crème de la crème of changelings! You, girl, are AWESOME."

"Huh, thank you," I said as I morphed back into neko form. I'm still human, but I have a cat tail and ears.

"Can I have your autograph?" he whispered.

"Sure," I smiled, "Want me to sign it as 'Dare' or 'NightTiger'?"

"NightTiger, please,"

I ripped a page from my sketchbook and signed it 'NightTiger loves you'.

This might sound random, but I keep an old fashioned inkwell and quill by my desk. It's actually for language arts assignments that (once a week) the teacher makes us write an old 1930's style letter.

I grabbed the inkwell and poured it over my right paw (that I just morphed), unsheathed claws. I stamped it down on the sheet and gave it to Izm.

"You're welcome,"

"SWEET I GOT NIGHTTIGER'S AUTOGRAPH."

"You know, you gotta wash off your hand now, Dare," Aaron said from behind me.

I stamped my hand on his face happily.

Me and Izm laughed.

"Wash. Your. Paw."

"Whatever,"

"You're as evil as _him_." Aaron pointed at Izm.

"But c'mon he's cute!"

I kissed Izm on the cheek as I cat-walked out my bedroom door. I heard a thud. I think he fainted.


	23. More Bats, Spiders and Snakes WTF man!

Dare knocked on the door. I could tell it was her. Cause I'm just scary like that!

Ooooooooooohhhhh...

It was just a normal school day; Dare coming over after school, the rest of us guys and her do homework together, I flirt with her, she smacks me upside the head.

It hurts, really!

I opened the door.

"Hey," I said, "You're not wearing the uniform."

"Wanna know why?" she asked, "But first, do all of you have your rabies shots already?"

"Why?" A.E.D asked from behind me.

"Cause this thing grabbed onto my hood and won't let go."

She turned around and hanging on her hood was this... GIANT... THING...

Marcus screamed and hid behind the couch.

Ren and Zeke back away, Zeke tripping and falling backwards onto the floor.

.D opened his jaws, almost in a scream, but said nothing.

I was like 'WTF WHUT IS DAT!' and back away.

"WHUT THE FUCK IS THAT?" .D shrieked.

Dare turned around to face us. "Spectacled flying-fox," she answered, smiling.

"What the hell is that thing doing on your shirt!" I yelled.

"Poor pup has a soar wing, she tore it on accident!"

"That thing's name is Blaze?"

"I don't name them," she snapped, "They come with their own names!"

"Umm, wait whut?" Wei Ren said from next to Marcus (behind the couch).

"Oh boys, this is Blaze; say hi, Blaze!"

"Oi! We know about the bat!" Zeke screamed like a girl, "But what do you mean 'they come with their own names'!"

Dare stopped for a minute. "I can communicate telepathically with animals," she said.

Well, it's true. She _is_ NightTiger.

"That thing isn't native to California!" .D said.

"Well I know that! She came from a zoo!" She let Blaze switch from her hood to her arm and cuddled her. "You gotta admit she's so cute!"

Blaze purred.

"Get the bat out of my room!" A.E.D got up from the floor.

"I can't leave her outside; her wing's torn."

"GET. IT. OUT."

Dare made Bambi eyes at .D.

_I_ wouldn't have resisted them.

But what about .D?

"Deeeeeeeeeeee? Please?" she whispered, pretending to be desperate as hell, "It's only until her wing has healed, _which would only be two days_! Please? I love animals."

He grumbled something under his breath. "OK fine," he gave up.

"Eek! Thank you!" Squee. "Blaze," she turned to the giant bat hanging upside down on her arm, "Go hang on the lamp over there; I have to do my homework."

The flying fox instantly obeyed and flew to the lamp. I could see the large gash and hole in the poor thing's wing.

I've bitten the hand of a cave demon already. I've had enough of _bats_ for the rest of the year.

"So what're we working on first?" Delilah sat on the couch and pulled out her agenda from her bag.

I noticed something on the ground.

"Sweet," I smiled.

I crouched down and put my hand in front of it. It crawled.

"Hey Dare!" I got her attention, "I found a tarantula!"

I held it up to her face. It twitched a leg towards her.

She screamed _bloody murder_.

In fact I think I'm _deaf_ now.

She was so spooked, she morphed into a tabby cat and hid behind the couch, between Ren and Marcus.

Dare just _shapeshifted_. In front of _everyone_.

"Meow?" I tried to let her know that she's a cat now.

"Whut just happened!" Zeke demanded, throwing his arms in the air in disbelief.

"Delilah's NightTiger," A.E.D said heartlessly.

"Well, you could've-" I tried to argue with him.

"Yes, tis true!" Dare admitted sarcastically, "I am the famous NightTiger. Shoot me!" She morphed back into human form. "I _do_ look like her? Don't I?"

"Yes, very pretty," Ren stated.

"If the bat's going to stay, then at least get rid of the _spider_!" Marcus pleaded.

"Oh c'mon!" I teased Dare and Marcus, "Have some spider love!"

"FUCK YOU IZM!" Dare shouted. She hopped onto .D's neck and hissed at me.

"I thought you said you communicate with animals," I said.

"I do, but it's REALLY hard when the animal is smaller than my hand when it's fully grown. Don't ask me _why_." She morphed into a python and wrapped around .D's neck loosely. She rested her flat head on top of .D's.

"Get the fuck off my head." You can guess who said that, eh?

Dare whipped out her tongue. "Get rid of the arachnid or I'm going to _eat_ you."

"But that's cannibalism!" Zeke shouted.

"As a snake, dumbass," Dare retorted in a lower voice. I could hear the automatic hissing coming from her throat. "I'm not _entirely_ human, remember?"

"AH THIS IS SO CONFUSING!" Marcus was almost ready to rip his hair out.

"Sorry kid," Dare apologized.

The tarantula turned and started slowly crawling up inside my sleeve.

"Izm, what did you do with the spider?" .D pondered.

"It's... Up... My sleeve."

The thing came out from my collar and climbed onto my cheek.

I wanted to _scream_.

"Don't move," Dare ordered, still a python, "It'll climb down in a sec,"

But it didn't.

It made its way to the top of my head, resting itself on my goggles.

"BLAZE!" she called.

Out of nowhere, the bat swooped down and grabbed the spider. She flew back to the lamp and nibbled on it, still alive and trying to fight back.

"I thought flying foxes were _fruit_ bats," Wei Ren muttered.

"They're omnivorous, actually," Dare corrected, "But insects are only snacks to them.

We all stared and watched as Blaze painfully ate the tarantula alive.


	24. Kiley That Little LEECH!

A lot of weird things have happened since I met Izm and friends. They're cute and awesome and nice, and they all know I'm NightTiger.

I love those boys. They so funny.

Oh yeah, Izm's been visiting me at school during lunch hours daily. I expect to see him at that brick wall where he first came.

He's so awesome; I can't get him out of my mind...

"Hey Dare!" he came up to me. My heart stopped, as usual.

_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi_

OMG perfect song for this!

You know, you could count us as together now, wink.

I really, really like him.

I inhaled, and exhaled. "Hi, Izm!" I greeted, "I know I say this every time, but I CAN NOT WAIT for Disneyland!"

"I know me neither."

I sighed.

Just to let you know, I'm not a people person. I don't sit at the lunch tables anymore; I sit on the brick wall with Izm.

It was pretty cloudy today, almost waiting to rain.

"Delilah!" Holly called my name.

"Ugh, I have no privacy, do I?" I turned from Izm.

"Come with me!"

I followed Holly, who was running for some reason.

"IT'S KILEY!" she said.

"What? Where?"

She pointed in Izm's direction.

Kiley and her cronies had stalked up to Izm, trying to flirt with him.


	25. A Real Cat Fight

Some girl walked up to me, followed by more girls. Dare had gone somewhere with one of her friends.

"Hi!" the little girl said, "My name's Kiley! This is Alondra, Taylor, Traci, and Brenda. What's your name? I haven't seen you around the school before."

"Uuhh, a friend of mine said not to talk to you," I replied.

"Aww, who's your friend?" She tilted her head like a puppy.

"I'll pass,"

"How old are you?"

Stop asking me questions! "I'm sixteen, who are you again?"

"My name's Kiley Welder."

This is that girl that Dare hates! How do I make her go away? THINK IZM THINK!

"I have a pet tarantula!" I perked up my eyes, "I brought it with me! Wanna pet it?"

She made an instant face that said 'you are now my man slave'.

She's scaring the crap out of me.

"I already have a girlfriend."

She put her hand on my shoulder. She's _REALLY_ short, like, shorter than Marcus.

"Who your girlfriend?"

"Izm!"

Delilah came at the worst time. She's going to be killed on the inside by Kiley (by the way Dare describes her).

"OMG _that's_ your girlfriend?" Kiley demanded, "You could do SO much better than her! Like me! I'm a _lot_ better than her!"

Did she just say she wants to be my girlfriend?

"I'm not interested sorry,"

She changed the subject. "So your name is Izm? That's a _cool_ name!"

She _does_ look like a mean girl; like the kind that will claw their way to power by doing boys.

Slut.

I love Delilah, thank you very much.

I so typed that.

Aw yeah, I'm so badass.

"Please go away Kiley," Dare looked at her with rage and hate in her eyes.

"But I want to flirt to him!" she complained like a three-year-old.

I rested my arm on Dare's shoulder. "Well, I'm taken. I'm not single. Get over it."

"You're such a little bitch, Delilah!" she shouted as we walked away.

"Umm, did you forget? I'm over four feet taller than you!" Dare retorted.

"You're so mean to me!"

"Whatcha gonna do? Send your minions on me?"

Some of the girls behind Kiley growled.

"Dare, keep going," I whispered to her, "Forget about that girl."

"I'm trying," she almost pleaded, "But she's worse than Caleb on the inside. I feel hatred washing over me."

"Get back here!" Kiley ordered us, "Get back here and _fight_!"

Dare stopped and shuddered.

I don't think she can resist a fight.

"Don't go there Delilah," I discouraged her fighting side, "For me,"

"...But I'll beat the shit out of her for the first time ever... She badly deserves it," she whispered back to me.

"Dare please," I said, "Be real here."

I could have sworn I saw Delilah's eyes glow red for just a second. She sighed.

"You asked for it, Kiley," she turned to face her.

"Dare please!" I tried to convince her, but she's as stubborn as me when she wants to be.

Why are girls so MEAN to each other?

"Who are you to say you're a better fighter than me?" Dare threatened. The girls behind Kiley scattered. I backed away towards the brick wall.

"I go to three classes of Taekwondo every week! So of course I'm a better fighter than you!" Kiley cracked her knuckles and grinned.

Please Dare don't hurt yourself...

Other kids started crowding around them, eager for one to fall.

I don't want Dare to shapeshift in front of them. I don't want Dare to blow her cover.

"I can see your history in your eyes," Dare said, "You were only a little girl when your father died."

Kiley looked surprised. "How do you know that!" she demanded.

"But when your mother had little to no time with you because of a full time job and siblings, you became an attention whore, craving to be the number one in everything that you could think of."

"What? That's not true!"

"You are the youngest of all your sisters; you were always picked on, which led to your _fate_ of being the school bitch."

"Stop it!" Kiley screamed, "STOP IT STOP IT!"

"I'll never stop it; not until you learned your lesson." Dare unsheathe a claw, or grew a nail two inches. I couldn't tell.

"There's no lesson! I like the way I am!"

"Oh? So you like being a slut that everyone talks about behind your back? You like that? I'm surprised."

If Dare actually got Kiley's background _right_, then what would she do to me?

"At least I have people talking about me!" Kiley shouted back "You're just a big blah! Nobody knows about you! You're like the least popular girl at this school!"

"Because I like my place," Dare answered calmly, "I don't like to be noticed, Blondie. I _hate_ crowds. And I especially hate _you_."

"I hate you more!" Kiley flailed her arms in the air.

"Kiley, I'm sorry, but your '_cuteness_' will not help you get out of this fight. You were the one who wanted to throw punches in the first place and I'll give you what you wanted."

Dare knows exactly what to say that'll make you hurt. That's scary a little.

Kiley broke down. She sat on the ground and sobbed into her knees.

"Izm," she turned to me, "give me your switchblade."

"No. I don't want you to go that far." I couldn't let Dare hurt anyone else.

"Fine," she turned away, unsheathing her claws on both front tiger paws, "I'll do it myself."

She launched at Kiley mercilessly, cutting her face, shoulders, and slashing open some nasty wounds.

"Stop it I surrender!" Kiley pleaded.

"What the matter!" Dare's voice went lower, and it didn't sound like her; it sounded more like a demon, "Is the blood gonna be too much of a _bitch_ to wash off!"

Kiley screamed.

I think I saw one of the teachers running over so I hid behind the wall, hoping I wouldn't get kicked out of the school. All of the other kids looked up to see the teacher and scattered away, leaving Delilah and Kiley a bigger space to fight.

Out of nowhere, Delilah morphed into a cougar before the teacher had a good view of what was happening.

"Oh my god," the woman gasped to herself. "SHOO! GET OUT OF HERE! GET!"

Like that would work for a freaking mountain lion.

Delilah hissed, blood streaked across her jaws. She turned and ran.

I crouched behind the brick wall, praying the teacher wouldn't find me.

"Kiley Welder, can you hear me?" The teacher tried to talk to her.

No answer.

I heard a gagged cough.

"We need to get you to a hospital right now!" The teacher must have pulled out a cell phone and called 911. "Hello? We need an ambulance! A student at RSM Intermediate School had been mauled by a mountain lion... Yes! Please! Come now!"

I could almost hear the sirens wailing about two seconds later.

I looked out over the wall again. They were loading Kiley on the ambulance. She was bleeding badly.

How could Delilah do that?

I thought she had a heart, but...

She has no mercy.

And I still love her...

"What's wrong with me?" I scolded myself, "Delilah might have just killed someone and you're still in love with her!"

I sneaked away from that spot. I had no idea where Delilah went. I was inching closer and closer to my bike...

I heard a sigh. I turned around.

"I'm sorry Izm," Delilah said to me, covered in blood, dripping to the ground, "I'm sorry you had to watch me do that."

"She's not going to die, right?" I rested my hand on her shoulder, getting it covered with blood.

"I know she'll live," Dare replied, "I just don't know what came over me."

She looked up at me, desperate for forgiveness.

"It's Ok Dare," I said, "I'm not mad at you."

"But you're scared of me now," she looked away.

I twisted her head to face me. I kissed her nose.

Her eyes perked.

"... You got blood on your shirt," she said.

"I'll wash it," I replied, "I should be going anyway,"

"Yeah! I'll see ya,"

"Bye," I smiled at her.

"Bye,"


	26. An Interview With a Nightmare

I wandered down the hall. Yes, I'm wearing the Hedone uniform.

It was deathly quiet. I couldn't hear anything happening. The hallway seemed like it would go on forever.

It did. I can't see the end.

"Where am I?" I asked myself. "This isn't Hedone."

The walls fell apart. Everything went dead black.

_You know that I love you boy.  
Hot like Mexico, rejoice.  
At this point I gotta choose,  
nothing to loose._

"And why is _Alejandro_ playing?"

WTF where am I?

"You're with me."

"Izm? Is that you?"

NightTiger, my other self, appeared in front of me.

Oh, this is a dream.

There was something wrong with this NightTiger: she had red glowing eyes, redder than Izm's. And her ears were torn and/or missing. Her tail was a wolf tail, not leopard. Her teeth weren't human; they were sharper than mine when I morph.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I'm your bad side!" she answered happily, "I'm that personality that you shoved to the darkest abyss of your heart. You've been using me one too many times and now, I'm this close to being _free_."

The evil NightTiger smirked evilly and started giggling hysterically.

I stared at myself, or her, whatever.

"Well," she explained, "I'm the evil you. Actually, I'm not _evil evil_ but I'm usually known as that."

"So you're a demon?"

"Don't say _that_;" she grabbed my face, "I'm more like a nightmare! Your worst one!"

I'm being haunted by something inside me.

"Hi!" she said, "Don't you remember me?"

"You... You made me maul Kiley," I smacked her hand off my face.

"AND... I was the one that helped you beat up Caleb Donahue. Remember that, Dare?"

"What do I call you?" I asked.

"Hmmm," she pretended to think, "Call me... Bloodlust. But Blood is just fine"

"You're not a nice girl, are you?" I smirked.

"No, not really." She scratched my face with such force, it knock me to the ground. "Dawwww, did I get blood on you vest?"

I grunted.

"We don't have to start on the wrong foot here," she said, "We could be friends!"

"What do you want?" I snapped as I got up.

"I want to be powerful," she answered, "If I can kill you, then I'll be in control of your body."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh I said that wrong. The reason I want your body is to be _alive_, I want to be a _real person_! I want to live, I want to laugh, I want to _love_."

"Well, why can't you invade someone else's body? Why mine?"

"First of all, I'm _trapped_ here. Second, I happen to like some of the boys you're around."

"You want someone in particular, don't you?"

"I want Izm."

My eyes widened. EVERYONE LOVES IZM, HUH!

"Izm is mine." I said.

"But when I _kill_ you, I'll get him."

"Why don't you kill me now and get it over with?"

She scoffed. "Ugh, you're not vulnerable enough right now. If you get hurt, like, _fatally_, THEN I'll find a way to kill you."

"Let me guess: but in the meantime, you'll make my life a living hell, won't you?"

"Of course I will!"

I sighed. "Well, Whatcha wanna do until I WAKE UP!"

"I'll fight."

Out of nowhere, she pulled a gun on me.

The trigger pulled.

Bang.

_**

* * *

**_

I woke up screaming a second later.

A second spirit wants full control over me.

Where am I?

I sighed lowly. I'm sitting upright in my bed.

"Oh God," I whispered to myself, "How do I kill a nightmare?"


	27. Crappy D Land?

It's lunch hours at Hedone.

But it's Saturday, so I could have picked up my cell phone and called Dare at any time today.

"Hello?" I heard her voice.

"Hey Dare!"

"Izm? This ain't the best time."

"Sorry, what happening?"

"I'm..." She paused, "I'm at Disneyland," she mumbled guiltily.

"WHAT? YOU'RE AT DISNEYLAND? But _I_ was gonna take you there!" I complained.

"Well, if it makes you feel lots better, I'm having a fuckin' HORRIBLE time here!"

Oh this'll be fun.

"What's wrong?" I couldn't help but ask.

"First of all, I had to come with my mom, her friend, her friend's husband, their kid, my brother, and his stupid bimbo girlfriend. Second, the kid is about four, and SHORT; he can't ride SHIT because he's so SHORT. And the stuff that he _can_ ride, he either thinks '_It's too scary Mommy!_' or it's Winnie the Pooh! Third, the damn girlfriend is like, EMO or something! She won't ride ANYTHING because '_I don't really FEEL like it!_' Kristen Stewart much! Forth, MY MOM HAS THE BLADDER THE SIZE OF A PEE. We've been hitting the bathrooms at, like, TWICE an HOUR."

"Umm..."

"IN FACT, we're at the bathroom in Adventure Land right as we speak! SO, all we've even been DOING today is walk around the park for three hours! We haven't ridden CRAP today! Besides the tram. But that's no fun."

That sounds horrible...

Yes I admit it: that sounds so bad.

"AND THE FUCKING WORST PART; I have to leave early because I have to babysit my three cousins, which I have NO CLUE why my aunt asked me to because they live all the way in Tustin! And I don't even like kids!" I could have sworn she sniffled. "I need fuckin' help..."

Babysitting, eh?

No, not me. But A.E.D is good with kids! No lie.

"Dare! I have an idea!" I said.

"What?" she sounded pissed enough.

"A.E.D can help you babysit! He's _really_ good with kids! I'm serious!"

"Uuhh..."

"Not like that," I corrected.

"Oh," she replied, "But .D? Kids? That doesn't sound like a great match."

"Believe me; he used to have a business when he was fifteen."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! I'm not kidding!"

"Fine, call him for me," she said.

"M'kay, DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN RIGHT NOW!"

"Too late,"

"What do you want, Izm?" He sat next to me with a half finished tray. "This isn't funny."

I gave him my phone.

Dare would have been yelling at me.

"... Honestly Izm, I didn't mean right now! I could-"

"Dare?" .D answered.

"OH! Sorry..."

"Izm gave me his phone; you wanna talk to me 'bout something?"

"Yes, actually: Izm told me that you're pretty good with kids... And I need help babysitting three girls tonight at six, my cousins. You wanna help? He said you were free tonight."

.D raised his eyebrows at me. "Yeah sure. Where do they live?"

"Tustin. I forget the address, but I'll call them anyway. And this was Izm's idea; I never would have known to talk to you."

"I believe you on that. Who's driving?"

"I was planning on taking a taxi."

"Call me later, 'kay?"

"Thanks .D! I will."

"Bye,"

"See ya,"

.D hung up.

"Hey! I was still talking to her!" I yelled.

"Well too late I already hung up."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

I need a Whiskey.


	28. Babysitting Part I: Say Hi, DeeDee!

"Hedone High School," said the taxi driver, "Why are you coming here again?"

"I need to pick up a friend, Carl," I replied. "I'll be right back."

I got out and shut the door.

I'm here for A.E.D. Remember? I asked him if he could help me babysit my cousins.

Thankfully, he was waiting outside the main entrance.

"Oh my God, I'm so glad you agreed to this," I said randomly.

"You're welcome," he replied. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the taxi.

* * *

**NOTICE: FOR WHAT WILL HAPPEN THROUGHOUT THIS AND THE NEXT CHAPTER(S), THE DELILAHxA.E.D RELATIONSHIP IS **_**NON-EXISTENT**_**! I WILL POP OPEN YOUR HEAD LIKE A ZIT IF YOU EVEN **_**THINK**_** OF FANART FOR DELILAHxA.E.D.**

**

* * *

**

"Are we there yet, Carl?" .D complained.

"Give me a few more exits," he answered.

"So what's the deal, Dare?"

I sighed. "We're babysitting my three cousins, all girls and different ages, until about two in the morning. My aunt, their mom, has to go to a company party or something."

"Riiiight..." He sounded unconvinced.

"That's what _she_ said."

"So the same taxi that drops _us _off is going to pick up your aunt and at (whatever time she comes back) that same taxi will drop us off at Hedone?"

"Yeah; I can walk," I replied.

"Well, yeah, but it's _two in the morning_. A lot of-"

"I got NightTiger on my side. Remember?"

"Oh yeah," he forgot about my powers for a second.

Wow, I can't believe that the boys temporarily forget I'm a shapeshifter. Am I that good at hiding it? Sweet!

"Kay, we're here," Carl muttered.

"Thanks," I said, giving him the money.

"Jeez it's cold," .D shivered a little.

".D, I'm wearing _short_ sleeves; you're wearing a shirt and a leather jacket and you're _still_ cold?"

"It's not a shirt, it's a tank top," he corrected.

"Well it looks like a shirt," I tilted my head.

"It _used_ to be a shirt, but that was before Izm ripped the sleeves off."

We walked up to my family's porch. I rang the bell.

"Why would he rip off the sleeves?"

"You know how his vest has extra sleeves sewn onto them?"

"They're from _your_ shirt?"

"He didn't even ask."

I chuckled, "I would do the same thing, too."

He looked at me funny.

"AND," I reminded him annoyingly, "NO SMOKING."

"I forgot to bring a lighter anyway," he shrugged.

I looked at him again. "You know, you have an amazingly unreadable poker face... But you're not lying."

My aunt opened the door. "Hi, Delilah!" she greeted, "Who is this?"

"This is A.E.D, he's a good friend of mine," I explained.

"A.E.D?" she wondered, playing with her short blonde hair, "What's your real name?"

"I'd rather not say that, ma'am," he replied.

"He's OK, Aunt Sandy," I wrapped my arm around his neck.

**THIS IS FAKE! MY AUNT SEES THE ONLY EXCUSE TO BRING HIM IS IF HE'S MY... **_**BOYFRIEND**_**. I DO NOT LOVE A.E.D! _YOU MUST UNDERSTAND THIS!_**

.D was weirded out, but he went with it, understanding my situation... *sob*

"OK; please come in, the girls have been dying to see you Delilah," my aunt let us in.

I heard a stampede coming from their bedrooms. "Lilac! Lilac! Lilac!" they shouted as they dog piled on me.

I looked at .D, desperately.

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "They call you Lilac?"

The girls let me get up and dust myself off. "They could never pronounce 'Delilah', so they call me 'Lilac'."

"Lilac!" yelled the oldest one, Michelle, "Lookie what I made for you!"

She showed me a doodled picture of me holding hands with them, in crayons.

"It's beautiful, Michelle," I complimented.

The second youngest, Shiloh, and the third, Poppy, looked at .D. I guess Shiloh decided that she like him and latched onto his leg.

"I have to go now," my aunt called from the doorway, "I'll see you later! Nice to meet you A.E.D!"

He nodded.

"Girls," I said to them, "I want you to meet somebody." They all formed a line on their own, in front of .D. "This is A.E.D; can everyone say 'hi, .D'?"

"Hi DeeDee!" they said in unison.

"It's only-"

"I'm fine with it, Dare," he said.

".D, these are my cousins Michelle, five, Shiloh, three, and Poppy, two."

Michelle giggled a little.

"Hi girls," .D said.

"Hi!" Shiloh said again.

"Go ahead and play girls, I have to talk with .D for a minute," I said.

They all ran to their bedrooms for something (I don't remember).

"Anything I should know?" he asked me.

"Michelle isn't in school yet, and she's very playful and talkative. Shiloh likes to do whatever her sisters are doing and she's a little hazy on sentences. Poppy's a good girl and loves to crawl around instead of walk. She _just_ turned two. She knows a few words, but she'd rather have a pacifier in her mouth. All of them are nice and they love to-"

"WATER GUN FIGHT!" Michelle charged at us with a super soaker thing and squirted us with water.

Our clothes were splashed on and our hair was soaked. .D's fang bangs were really droopy.

"Michelle!" I scolded, "No water guns in the house! Now promise me you won't do that again."

She dropped the gun onto the floor. "I'm sorry, Lilac. I won't never do it ever again!"

"Good girl," I said. "A.E.D, the towels are in the bathroom, second door to the left."

"I got it," he replied.

I took the water gun and put it on top of the television, where none of the girls could get it.

.D threw me a towel. I dried off my face and hair a little and plopped on the couch.

I sighed.

This will be a long night.


	29. Babysitting Part II: halp im dying

It's 6:30. Me and .D have only been here for half an hour.

AGGHHHHHHHHHH! I'M FUCKING GOING CRAZY! I DON'T LIKE KIDS! GET ME OUTTA HERE! BLARG HALP I'M DYING!

HOW THE HELL IS .D KEEPING A STRAIGHT FACE!

"Ow, please stop poking me," I said the Michelle.

"But Lilac," she said innocently, "I wanna go play outside with the doggie!"

"OK," I tried to smile without looking creepy, "Let's go outside!"

"Yay! Doggie!" Shiloh yelled.

"Wait, they have a dog?" A.E.D asked.

"Yeah, her name's Dakota; she's a chocolate Labrador puppy. Very hyper actually. Sorry I forgot to tell you."

Dakota wagged her tail furiously as I opened the backyard door. She licked my toes.

"They have a rabbit too," I said to him, "His name's Jack, but he's really mellow; he won't play for some reason."

"Have you tried talking to him?" he asked.

"I have before, but he's pretty old actually; nothing interesting to say. Sometimes animals can be a lot like humans."

'O rly?' face.

'Don't judge me!' face back at him.

"Hi Dakota!" I petted her mane.

The three girls were running around, causing Dakota to chase them around in endless circles.

"Hey! Be nice to them!" I called to the dog.

She replied telepathically. This is a rough translation: "I'll be a good doggie! I only lick them faces!"

"... OK, don't be too rough."

"Dare," A.E.D came up behind me, "You're talking to a dog. And you sound like she replies to you."

"_Telepathically_!" I corrected him.

I saw Jack running along on the grass.

"Who let Jack Rabbit out!" I demanded from the girls.

Poppy raised her hand shamefully.

I was about to scold her badly, but .D stepped in front of me. "Poppy," he said to her, "Do NOT do that again, please. That was not nice to the bunny. Please say you're sorry."

"Sowwy, DeeDee," she apologized softly.

"It's OK," he replied, "Let's go back inside. Dare, get the rabbit."

"Jack," I called softly. He came hopping to me and I picked him up. I gently put him back in his cage and closed it.

"But!" Michelle pleaded, "We didn't ride our scooters! Lilac, will you ride them with me?"

I searched for an alibi. "I'm sorry, Michelle, I would but I can't because I got an owwie on my arm not to long ago." I showed her the bandages up my right sleeve.

"That's a lot of band-aids!" she exclaimed, almost sounding surprised. "DeeDee!" she turned over to .D, "Ride our scooters with us!"

"Umm... OK, I will."

Nooooooooooo!

I'm losing him!

This is not the A.E.D I know!

And why the hell would he agree to ride a baby scooter with three girls that he didn't even know?

"You can't ride the purple one, because that one's mine," Michelle explained.

"Can I have the red one then?" he asked.

"That's baby sister's scooter! When she grows up, she can have it; but you can use it now."

I pulled out my iPod at the speed of light. The model I have is Nano, the one with the _camera_.

.D is never gonna live this down! LOL.

And I'm gonna show it to Izm!

We will laugh together.

I turned it on and switched it over from music to video camera. I turned it towards .D randomly riding around on the cement. The best part was he was yelling 'Weeeeee!" like he was having fun!

I pressed the center button, turning on the camera. I'm recording EVERYTHING.

I sat next to Poppy, who was playing with the buttons on her shirt next to Jack's cage.

"Weeeeee!" .D and Michelle shouted together.

I've never seen .D like this...

This is sad. *sob*

"Weeeeee!" .D said by himself.

"OK we're done!" Michelle got off her scooter.

"But I wanted to ride some more!" .D complained.

I had to say something.

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY WITH A.E.D'S HAIR!" I shouted.

"I DO!" they all shouted. The three girls (and the dog) dog piled on top of .D.

"Who took my shoe?" he asked randomly.

Shiloh gave it back whole-heartedly.

Dakota was licking his bare foot.

"Dakota!" I called. She came running to me and licked my face. "No! Sit!" I ordered.

She followed without question.

.D put his shoe back on and complained, "What was that for!"

His expression changed to 'Aw shit; that better not be...'

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Oh, this is an iPod. I'm recording a video right now," I answered innocently. The girls went back inside.

"When did you start recording?"

"When you were riding the scooter."

He paused.

"DELETE IT," he demanded, "DELETE IT RIGHT NOW."

I cracked up laughing. Yeah, like I'd delete this GOLD! And I need something to make me laugh, too...

"I will later," I said. I hit the center button again, saving the vid and setting it to take another one. I turned the iPod off and shoved it in my pocket.

.D grunted and stormed back inside. I laughed.

This is funny. I'm keeping this forever.

I plopped on the couch again, letting my half-damp clothes leak water onto the seat. I'll wash it later. I flicked on the TV.

"You guys wanna watch SpongeBob or something?" .D asked the girls.

"Mama says we're not allowed to watch SpongeBob," Michelle answered.

.D shot a look that said '...Uuhh,' to me.

_**

* * *

**_

".D!" I called, "ARE YOU DONE WITH THE DANG PIGGY BACKS YET?"

"WHHEEEEE!" .D came running into the room with Michelle on his back, happily screaming 'whee'.

I glanced at my watch. Aw shit, it's 8:58. The girls should go to bed at about 9:00.

"Hey girls, guess what?" I faced them.

"What?" they said in unison.

"Bedtime!" I acted really happy to cheer them up, but it didn't do anything.

"But Lilac!" Michelle complained, "I wanna stay up and watch TV with you and DeeDee!"

I'm gonna slam my head into the God damn wall if she calls him DeeDee one more time!

"C'mon guys," .D urged, "I'll read you a bedtime story."

"YAYZ!" Shiloh smiled.

A.E.D led the girls into their bedroom and I plopped myself on the couch AGAIN and turned on some manga cartoon.


	30. Babysitting Part III: Talking

Whathafuk?

Why am I tired suddenly?

I'll update: It's 1 something in the morning, the girls are fast asleep, and A.E.D and I are watching some late night monster movie.

What fun...

I yawned for the hundredth time tonight. I really wanted to lean on something and go to sleep, but the only thing to lean on is .D, so no thank you.

I flopped over to the other side, head on the arm of the couch and my feet resting on .D's lap.

"Um, hi?" he replied.

"I'm tired don't bother me," I thunked my head against the couch.

The hot blonde girl just got eaten, alive.

"You know," I started, "Every movie just HAS to have a crappy blonde girl in it, don't they?"

"I agree; I hope each and every one of them get eaten or killed in some way. Now get your feet off me."

"It's either the feet or the head," I replied with an Izm smile (definition: a mischievous smile that would piss off the person the user is talking to).

He looked at my hair brush over my eyes. "I _would_ rather have the head."

I leaned upwards. "Oh really?"

He stuck out his tongue.

"Whatever." I switched positions and flopped my head on his lap. "I'm too tired to fight."

To my surprise, he stroked my hair a bit. Almost like we were really... _together_ or something...

I sighed and closed my eyes.

**JUST FRIENDS!**

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked him.

"Shoot," he said.

I flicked some hair out of my face. "Something's wrong with me... Like something in my head, it's messing with me."

"Like what?" Wow, I've never heard that A.E.D could actually understand. _And_ he's _not_ faking it; this is real understanding. I'm a hybrid, I know.

I inhaled deeply. "... Like a nightmare."

I could just sense that his eyes perked with interest. "Is... Is it haunting you?"

"It's like an angel on one shoulder, and a devil on the other. But there's something in my mind... And it's trying to kill me from the inside of my mind."

He brushed some of my hair from my face.

"And she said her name was Bloodlust." I said that dramatically, just to heighten the Mary-Sue-ness. LOL.

"She?" he asked me, "How do you know this?"

"I'm going to sound like an idiot," I warned, "... But she talked to me in a dream, telling me that as soon as I hurt myself, like, _fatally_, she's going to kill me. When she kills my soft side, she'll take over my body, taking everything in my life: friends, family, Aaron, Calli, _Izm_." I stressed the 'Izm' a little. "And this isn't a bad dream," I explained a little quicker, "These weird dreams happen repeatedly, every night. She's a _demon_."

.D slowly exhaled. "Some demons can be identified by appearance; what does she look like, if you saw her?"

"She looks exactly like NightTiger, but her ears are shredded and her eyes glow bloody red." I'm freaked out now, and the movie ain't helpin' me feel better.

"Looks like you, but little modifications?" he spoke to himself, "Dare, you have the rare case of a spirit that will stop at nothing to eliminate you. Your bad side is taking over; you probably pushed away, hoping you'd never see it again. But something triggered it... Was it that fight with Caleb?"

When did .D start learning about nightmares? "I never felt anything before the-" I stopped myself, suddenly realizing, "The fight at the cafeteria! Yes! That's when I first felt her presence."

.D chewed his lip. "Bloodlust was brought back by that tussle. You're probably not going to get rid of it anytime soon. But demons like Bloodlust are triggered if there's love in the picture... Dare?"

I looked down, tears barely welling in my eyes. "Not Izm," I pleaded to myself, "I love him; I never want him to get hurt... He's everything I want, I need."

A.E.D touched my shoulder. "You _can_ get rid of it."

My eyes perked. "How?"

"If you _do_ ever get badly injured, you can attempt to kill it before... You know-"

"I know." I have Evanescence songs stuck in my head now. "But until then, am I just going to have to live with it! And how the hell do you _know_ about this stuff?"

He paused for a longer time than usual. "Izm used to have the same thing."

I exchanged a shocked look at him. "My Izm...? How?"

"He never told you his history, did he?"

I glanced at the ground again. My eyes widened with even more shock. "I came this close to getting to know him," I almost started crying. "It wasn't good, was it?"

"It wasn't." Although I could still sense that A.E.D had a strange respect for Izm because he said this: "I'll let him tell you himself; I'm no part of this. But as a warning, don't baby him."

'Does this face look like it could 'baby' anybody?" My expression changed from sadness to more of a pissed off face.

"Well, he ended up with a demon that was a lot like how you're describing yours. He got rid of it, but I'm sure he keeps it in the back of his mind still."

Someone on the TV started shooting a few zombies and/or blob monsters.

"So you're like Mr. Perfect?" I was a little pissed off for real at Izm not telling me anything about him, so I was unwittingly aiming at .D.

"No one's perfect, Delilah," he responded, "Many people can have the same feelings..."

I have no idea what he meant by that. I think it means something, but...

I sat up on the couch, next to him. I was a little playful out of nowhere. "You know, you think you're so proud and high-authority, but you're a little sweetheart puppy on the inside, ya hear me?" I teased. I softly punched his shoulder. Did I ever mention how much I love it when boys love me like puppies? I'm a total sucker for that.

He smiled back a little.

"But what the hell do you use on your hair man?" I couldn't help but ask what he does to get those long fang bangs.

"No dye. No gel. Totally natural. I've said that to millions of people already."

"Wow, and you're NOT lying!" I was kinda brushed back by that. "Honestly, you're actually A LOT like my brother; it's a compliment."

"OK, thanks."

I heard a click from the front door. Yay, Aunt Sandy's finally back. Now I can sleep *snore*

"Hey guys!" she greeted us.

I kissed A.E.D.'s cheek, hoping she'd buy it.

"Aww, you two are so cute together!" she replied.

.D blushed, like, _a lot_.

I smiled, hoping he'd get that I didn't mean it.

**I DID NOT MEAN IT DAMMIT!**

"The girls are in bed," I said, getting up from the couch holding .D's hand.

"And thank you so much for coming on such short notice," she gave both of us $30. "I would have been lost without your mom's phone number! And it was nice of you to bring your friend to help you."

"Thank you for having us here; we should be going."

"Ah yes, taxi's waiting for you guys."

"Bye Aunt Sandy!" I called as I yanked .D out the door with me.

"Dare," he said, rubbing his face, "You _kissed_ me."

"I know that," I replied, "But I didn't mean it, no offense."

"None taken."

We sat next to each other in the cab's backseat. "Hedone High School, I'll pay you, Carl, and I can walk back home by myself."

"Your aunt already paid me for the way back," he said.

"That was nice of her," I said to myself. "OK then, just to Hedone."

Carl started driving. "Are you sure?" .D questioned, "One in the morning-"

If I let him go on, he would have started about all those stupid rapists and murderers and blah blah blah.

"I have the _tiger_ within me, .D, remember?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, sorry,"

"No sweat,"


	31. Drunk Bastard

"Thanks, Carl!" Delilah called as we got out of the taxi.

"You're welcome, Dare," he said.

Delilah and I walked up to the Hedone High entrance.

Have you guessed who I am yet?

Right, A.E.D.

Believe it or not, Izm left the password in _my_ room, so it's not my fault.

"You're really nice to come and help me babysit, and out of nowhere, too," she thanked me.

"Anytime, Dare. I love kids."

"I'll see ya some other time."

"Yeah, bye,"

"Bye,"

I watched her walk away as I wandered into the school entrance.

I swear I can still feel a lipstick mark on my cheek from earlier tonight.

I slid my ID card into the security system to my room. It beeped and let me in.

You'll never guess what I found in my dorm.

"IZM!" I shouted.

He was laying face first on the floor, holding a bottle of something. He looked up and took another swig.

And yes, on rare occasions, Izm _does_ drink.

"Dude," his speech was very slurred and I had no idea if he was sober or not, "Whatcha doin' in my room?"

"THIS IS MY ROOM, BASTARD,"I corrected him, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Dare forgot to call me..." he answered, "I didn't know if she was hurt or dumped me."

"She's fine!" I replied, "We were busy with-"

"WHAT?"

He got up from the ground, sober, but barely. "What the hell are you doing with MY girlfriend!"

"We were baby-"

"EXCUUUUUUUSE ME!" I think he thought she was cheating on him or something. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM _MY_ DELILAH, FUCKER!"

"Babysitting," I finished, trying to be calm, "There's nothing between me and Dare."

"REALLY!" He tried to swing a punch at me, but I caught his fist; it really wasn't going that fast actually.

"Dare and I are _FRIENDS_. She loves you, she loves you _a lot_, Izm. When she finds out you're drunk, she won't love you anymore."

I let go of his fist. "I'm not drunk," he said, "I'm just a little buzzed."

"Go back to your room," I ordered him, "Drown yourself in Vodka elsewhere."

"This is Whisky," he told me.

"Does that really look like a Whisky bottle to you?"

He squinted at it a little. "Oh yeah, it is!" He looked back at me, "But Des is probably-"

"OUT."

"OK, OK, I'm leaving,"

As he opened the door, his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

I couldn't make out what the person on the other line was saying, but Izm suddenly looked terrified and sober again.

"I... I need to go now!" He slammed his phone shut and sprinted out my room.

Yay he's gone.

Goodnight, world, see you tomorrow! *snooze*


	32. Caleb Part II

Aww, it feels so nice to fly again. I love falcons.

I love the feeling of the wind blowing in my face. I love dive-bombing onto random people and watching them scream and run away.

I can be a lot eviler than Izm when I want to be. Yes, tis true.

I sighed and landed on the ground, a few streets from my house. In fact, this was the street that I first met Izm.

I love memories.

I breathed in the cool winter night air, brushing the hood of my jacket over my head. The street light silently glowed ahead of me.

OMG I love everything.

I heard a click, but I thought I just stepped on something, like a rock or something.

Then I smelled something. It was pretty familiar.

And hostile.

I pinpointed my eyes and took off sprinting, human form.

Someone jumped from the bush and grabbed my hood.

"Hey! Let go!" I brought my right arm back and tried to elbow the person.

"You wanna fight, bitch?"

I kicked him backwards into the street lamp. I'd know that green headband anywhere.

"Back for more, Caleb?" I teased.

"Boys," he ordered some of his cronies (that amazingly, I HADN'T sensed yet!)

A few guys grabbed my arms and pinned them behind my back. I see why Caleb brought more than one guy; he'll need them, although he's already outmatched by... infinity.

Caleb pulled out the jackknife that was covered in my dried blood. That was the same thing that stabbed me a while ago.

"Hey Dare," he smiled evilly, "Wanna face-lift?"

"Oh no thank you! I'd rather kick your ass right now, doctor."

He walked up to me anyway. I had a sudden urge to lash out and bite his face like an animal.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

Since all of them were standing so close to me, they couldn't see what I was doing: I had pulled out my cell phone, and called Izm. He's on my speed-dial.

"Please Caleb," I pleaded sarcastically, "Don't rape me."

"SHUT UP! You think this is a crime of passion or something?"

"No, you really do hate me."

"You're NightTiger, aren't you?"

I threw my head down in 'epic fail, man'. "If I _WAS_, I would have killed you already!"

"You left me in those caves to die."

"I'M NOT HER, BASTARD!"

He smacked me across my face.

I paused a while.

"You did NOT just bitch-slap me!" I yelled.

"I did, Dare; I just did." He pulled the jackknife up to my face.

I twitched my head and looked around happily. "I love this street," I said randomly. If I got this right, Izm should be listening to every word I'm saying. "This is the street where I first met Izm!" I turned my head back to Caleb and smiled.

"I will _rip_ your face apart," he replied.

"Ya know, speaking of Izm," I slid my phone closed, hanging up; "He's probably going to kill you after tonight. Or NightTiger; you should definitely be scared of her, too."

"_Who said_ you 'boyfriend's' coming to save you?"

I tilted my head a little. "Well, ya never know." I'm just doing this to stall him now.

"You're weak," he taunted, "You're just a little girl; I'm not afraid of you."

I breathed in deeply.

"Your scent says otherwise." I grinned.

He narrowed his eyes in 'Whoa' at me.

"By the way," I started, "How the hell did you know where to find me?"

He reverted to his usual 'I h8 u' expression. "I knew Izm came around here awhile ago. Is this where Redback gets his... Inventory?"

I shook my head like in any other conversation. "Nah. I'm just a friend. And I _love_ Redback!" I pretended to look all dreamy and swooned, "He's my _favorite_ drug dealer!" I smiled.

He grabbed my chin and held my face in one place. He pulled out his jackknife and held it up to my cheek.

"Say goodbye to your eye," he muttered coldly.

I thought I heard an engine rolling, getting louder.

He slowly, painfully, cut the skin under my left eye.

I screamed.

The sad thing is that I'm not the kind of person who'd scream.

Do you want to know why I'm not defending myself with NightTiger? I'm waiting for the right, _perfect_, moment to strike.

That'd be bout now.

Izm's Kawasaki came roaring around the corner, crashing into Caleb.

"Someone call?" Izm flipped his hair at me.

I smiled, eyes perked. It's like I forgot that my face was bleeding.

Caleb got up from the ground. "Hey!" he called to his goons, "Get him!"

Big mistake.

His guys let go of me and went for Izm on his bike. He pulled out his switchblade and grinned, evilly.

I grew ears and a tail and leapt in front of Caleb's henchmen.

"I'M GONNA PULL OUT YOUR ENTRAILS!" I cackled, growing my nails two inches and slashing a few guys' faces.

The guys I scratched got up and ran.

"Hey bitch!" I called to Caleb, "You were right!"

"No," he gasped to himself.

"I AM NIGHTTIGER!"

I landed a foot on his nose, knocking him on the ground and stabbing him with my claws in the chest. Don't worry; I didn't aim for major organs.

"God help you," I whispered into his ear.

I raked my claws down his body, cutting him deeply. He growled in pure agony.

"... What are you?" he coughed up.

"I'm a changeling."

"Dare! Control yourself!" Izm yelled from behind me.

I pulled out my claws, obeying Izm, and stomped on Caleb's ribcage, cracking something.

"Now are you afraid of me?" I hissed.

Caleb didn't move. He nodded, barely.

I retracted my ears and tail. "Now be a good little boy and don't tell your friends bout this or you KNOW what will happen."

He twitched a little bit. I think he was trying to run from me.

"Izm?" I turned to innocence, "Thanks for coming here."

"No prob." His face turned from triumph to softness. "Dare, your face is bleeding."

"I'm fine," I argued, "Just take me home and Aaron will help."

"Yeah," he blinked.


End file.
